Papa Knows Best
by HalloweenPanda
Summary: Isshin is invited out for drinks with his old friend, Ryuuken Ishida. After a couple rounds things get rather steamy. This series came to be when my Grim x Ichi stories were taken down on my DA. But then these two came into the picture. Turns out, they were very enjoyable to write.
1. Chapter 1

It was another one of those regular afternoons. After a hard day at his clinic, all Isshin Kurosaki wanted to do was relax in his home with his family. This usually included annoying his children.

Walking through the door, the dark haired man throws his arms out and booms his loud voice. "Daddy's HOOOOOOOMMMMEEEE! Where are my darling children?!"

Karin was busy playing a fighting game and doesn't bother looking over to greet her father. "Shut up. You're noisy!" she grumbled, her eyes never leaving the screen. Yuzu pops out of the kitchen in an apron and smiles at her father. "Welcome home daddy!" she chirped. "Dinner will be ready soon." With that said she pops back into the kitchen.

Removing his jacket, Isshin looks about. "Where is my darling son?"

"Probably avoiding you." Karin mumbled, defeating her enemy. Isshin jolts. "How can you say such mean things to your dear old dad?!" he practically sobs. "Because you make it easy." she answered truthfully which resulted with her father falling on the couch, glomping her in a hug and blubbering all over. "Karin! Don't say such things!"

"Let GO! I swear if you make me lose this level I'm gonna cram this remote so far up your-"

Luckily for her Ichigo walked in through the door. Leaping from the couch, the man launches himself and lands a double kick to his sons head. "Ichigo is late!"

Karin rolls her eyes and goes back to her game.

Quickly catching himself, before hitting the floor, the orange haired teen spins about and slams his knee into his father's stomach. "Idiot! I told you earlier I was gonna be late!" Clutching his gut and coughing, the older man thinks back for a minute. He vaguely remembers Ichigo saying something like that. "Oh yeah…" he grinned, scratching his head. Anger ticked at Ichigo's head and punches his father in the jaw.

Rubbing his sore jaw Isshin suddenly realizes that his son was late. So that meant…. Lashing out, he grabs Ichigo by the neck and captures him in a strong head lock. "That's right! Which means you went to meet someone didn't you?!"

Ichigo blushes and tries, frantically, to break free. "W-what are you talking about? I-I was just hanging out with some friends is all!" How could he tell his father about him?!

His father sees the coloring in his cheeks and squeezes him in a choke hold. "AH HA! I knew it! You tell me who you hung out with right this minute!" Ichigo slams his head into his nose. "Hell no Goat face!"

Karin's character dies and glares wrathfully at the two wrestling on the floor. "Idiots! You just made me lose!" she snapped and chucks the control at her father's head.

In the background the telephone rings and Yuzu answers it. Peeking out from the hall she calls over the loud brawling. "Dad! Phone for you!"

Currently being kicked by his other daughter, Isshin walks over and takes the phone. "Hello? Isshin Kurosaki speaking." A cool voice chuckles into the man's ear. "Such formalities for an old friend don't you think?" The man blinks unable to believe his ears. "Ryuuken?" Ryuuken Ishida was one of his closet friends that knew of his past.

Ryuuken chuckles again. "Who else would it be? Are you busy tonight?" Isshin was a little surprised. "Um, no I'm not."

"Then would you care to join me for a few drinks?"

Now he was even more surprised. The usually solemn, proud man was asking him out for drinks. That was really strange. Though a drink did sound good after a hard day. "Alright." he answered. Ryuuken almost sounded ecstatic. "Splendid. Lets meet at the usual place. I'll see you there."

His last statement came out in a low husk, which confused the man, then the phone clicked ending the call. Staring at the phone, a feeling of foreboding washes over the man. They was going out for drinks right?…. Right?

An hour later, Isshin stood outside the bar where they were to meet. The usual place was actually a small bar the Ishida family owned. More or less a private bar.

Hearing footsteps approach, the ex soul reaper looks over to see Ryuuken emerging from the shadows. "Hey!" he called out to him. The silver haired man actually smiled when he saw him. "I hope I haven't left you waiting long." he said in a softening tone. Isshin's eye gave a twitch. What was with that greeting? Hell, what was with that smile? "N-not at all." he answered back.

Ryuuken gave him a slow once over and nods. "Very nice." he comments. Isshin was dressed very casual in a black turtle neck that stretched well over his muscular upper torso. Tan khakis hugged his hips, covering his long, strong legs, but hung still somewhat loose over a pair of black loafers.

"Um… Thanks?" Isshin scratches the back of his neck feeling a blush coming on. Giving him a quick glance the man notes that he wasn't dressed as formal as he usually did. He wore an unbutton navy blue blazer over a maroon, black pinstriped button shirt. His tie was black with a white cross in the center as a symbol for what he was. His black dress pants draped nicely on his lithe legs, hovering over some very expensive Italian shoes.

Closing his eyes and opening them again, Ryuuken's face shifts to being impassive and nods toward the bar. "Shall we?" Isshin sighs in relief. Maybe it was all in his head after all.

Opening the door for him, the quincy allows his guest to enter first, his eyes lingering on his ass as he walks inside.

The bar was simple, yet cozy inside. A mod design that gave off a warm, inviting atmosphere. The lights were low, but not too dark so one could easily see. Very few people were in the bar. Most likely due to the fact it was more of a members only bar for relaxation.

Giving a slight nod to the bar tender, they were escorted to a private room. The room itself was dimly lit, but comfortable. There were no windows or, to be precise, there was no need for one with the rooms sophisticated layout. A low table sat in the center of the room surrounded with lush looking seat cushions. Giving the bar owner their order, both men sink into the soft cushions.

The man returns shortly and lays their drinks on the table before bowing and leaving once again. Ryuuken picks up his glass and sips an amber colored cocktail called 'Honey Bee'. Isshin almost had to snicker. He may not look it, but the quincy had a large sweet tooth and liked, even his drinks, to be sweet. He himself had ordered whiskey and tipped the glass to his lips to take a small swallow. It burned his throat on the way down, settling in his stomach like a small glow of a candle flame.

"How's the clinic going?" the quincy asked, his lips touching the glass. Isshin take another gulp and grins. "We're actually doing pretty fine. Not as busy as your hospital though." Ryuuken seemed a little dazed for a second, but shakes himself to alertness and smiles. "I suppose. Though I really do admire your integrity. Quite an alluring charm."

The dark haired man stared at him. For some reason the way he said that made him blush. "Ah! Um! T-thank you?" Gulping down the rest, causing his stomach to burn, Isshin pours himself another drink. Ryuuken's smile only seemed to spread at his reaction. "My pleasure…." The soul reaper gulped. Was that a purr?!

They fell into a comfortable silence, though Ryuuken kept looking over at Isshin, which made him somewhat on edge, but shrugged it off.

After awhile, Isshin breaks the subtle silence. "You know I was a little surprised when you called and asked me out for drinks." he noted, swirling his glass about, causing the chunk of ice floating in the golden liquid to clink against the sides. The quincy raises a brow at him with a slight frown. "Oh?"

Isshin nods. "Yeah. Today was pretty stressful, so this actually makes me kinda happy. Thanks." he laughs giving his friend one of his dopey smiles. The quincy's eyes soften at him almost adoringly. "I'm honored to hear that. In fact…." he adjusts his glasses, pushing it up the bridge of his nose, and rests his chin on his laced fingers, "I'm quite pleased."

The ex soul reaper stiffened. The way he looked made him feel very uncomfortable. It was almost like a starving beast. Maybe he was acting this way because he was drunk. That had to be it, but glancing down at his glass, he observes that the glass was actually pretty full.

Looking back up, his heart almost jumps when he sees Ryuuken leaning a little too close, gazing at him with his light brown eyes. "Something wrong Isshin?" the quincy asked. His lips part slightly in a slow, sexy smile.

Chills ran down the man's back. When he said his name just then it almost sounded like he was caressing it with his lips.

Isshin's mind reels to distract himself from those blazing eyes hidden behind those lenses. "W-well… uh… I-I was just wondering why you asked me out all of a sudden." He curses to himself for stuttering. Ryuuken takes his time answering, swirling a delicate finger around the cocktail glass making it sing. "Well if you must know…. Would you believe I wanted to see you…?"

Isshin chokes on his drink and gapes at him. *Huh?!* Ryuuken smiles slowly, gliding his fingers up and down the slender neck of the glass. "You look surprised. A very attractive look for you. Then again, you've always looked sexy."

The ex soul reaper laughs in embarrassment. "Cut it out! You're making me blush!" Indeed he was, the dark haired man could feel his cheeks tingle with heat. The silver haired man sees this and drifts off into a heated daze.

Dismissing the quincy's actions from fatigue, Isshin rubs his shoulder to relieve some of the kinks in it. Ryuuken notices. "Stiff shoulders?" he asks. The soul reaper nods. "Yeah. Guess today was even more stressful than I thought."

A glint flashes behind the man's glasses, but goes unnoticed. Standing up, the quincy walks over and kneels next to the man. "Here," he whispers, placing his hands on his shoulders, "…. allow me…"

Isshin flinches at the sudden touch, but nods his head dumbly and allows the man to massage his shoulders. Kneading the taut muscles under his fingers, Ryuuken smiles when the soul reaper lets out a pleasing groan. "That feels good Ryuuken. You have very talented hands." The dark haired man compliments before groaning louder. "There! That feels soooo good." Unbeknownst to Isshin, the silver haired man quickly wiped away some blood dripping from his nose.

Ryuuken's nimble finger crept down his spine to work on his lower back. Curving it slightly, Isshin breaths a sigh when he dissipates a particularly nasty knot. He breathes a little heavily, a warm color dusting his cheeks. "Thanks Ryuuken. I feel so much better now." Ryuuken chuckles richly. "I'm so glad… and I hope that…" his hands rest on the man's waist, "… you'll do the same for me."

Isshin knits his brows together, slightly confused by his words. "You mean giving you a massage?" he asks uncertainly. The silver haired man smiles and takes his time answering. "Oh. I have something else in mind." His hands slide up the soul reaper's thick, muscular arms, letting his fingers trace every slight bulge of muscle. "Such a magnificent body you have here. So thick and well toned. Very attractive." Leaning in, ever so slightly, he lightly brushes his nose in the soul reaper's dark, lush hair and inhales deeply. "Mmmmm. Is that floral shampoo? How cute…."

The ex soul reaper shudders when Ryuuken started sniffing his hair. "Well sorry! I have daughters and they like stuff like that. I just use what they use! And quit sniffing my hair!" He didn't really mean to act so embarrassed, but when his friend started rubbing his hands up his arms and smelling his hair, he broke out in a deep crimson.

Ryuuken couldn't help, but laugh and wraps his arms around the man in a hug. "So cute!" Isshin growls and tries to dislodge the quincy's arm. "Hey! Don't call me cute! Let go will ya!" But the silver haired man refused to let go. Instead, he rubs his cheek along the nape of the soul reaper's neck. "Ahhhh. So soft and velvety." Isshin's jaw drops and flails about to escape with no success.

Ryuuken continues to nuzzle the back of his neck. "You know you should visit my office some time…." he mumbled in his hair. "Why?" Isshin balks, trying to wriggle free. "So I can give you a full examination…." the quincy snickers and nips the man's neck.

The soul reaper yelps at the sharp pain. "Why would I need an examination?" he retorts. He was really acting weird tonight.

Ryuuken hums into his ear. "Just to make sure you're at the peak of physical health…." Isshin squeals in an unmanly manner as the quincy's hand slid under his sweater and gropes his toned chest. "Yup. Nice and healthy….." he purrs and fondles him all over, "Such smooth skin too."

Isshin screams and leaps forward to escape the quincy's unnecessary exploration of his body. Unfortunately, his legs get tangled and ended up falling over with Ryuuken still clinging to him, and both crash over with a loud thud.

Shaking his dazed head, the ex soul reaper rolls over freezes when he discovers the silver haired man staring down at him behind those glass lenses. He hovers over him for a moment in the dim light, a soft smile creasing his lips. "Isshin….." he calls to the man gently. Isshin's breath catches in his throat. Why was he looking at him that way? Holy shit! Why was he getting closer!?

Thrusting his hands up, the dark haired man braces them against the quincy's chest to stop him from coming any further. "Woah! Wait! What's gotten into you today? You're acting awfully strange." Ryuuken smiles down at him, reveling at the man's touch. "Strange you say? Not at all." He lowers his head till they were nose to nose. "In fact…. I'm feeling pretty damn good."

Isshin tries to push him away in a desperate attempt to gain some distance. "EH?! That doesn't explain why you're acting this way!" he practically wailed. Ryuuken chuckles thickly at his innocence. "Isn't it obvious?" Bracing his arms on either side of the man's head, he lowers his pelvis and grinds his hips into him slowly. Isshin's jaw drops and gapes when he felt something obviously poking into him. "I've had a mega boner for you since the day we met."

Isshin is stunned and stares, open mouthed, up at the man. "W-what?" Flinching when the quincy lowered his lips to his, the dark haired man thrusts him away and scooches back on with his arms a few feet. Panting heavily, the soul reaper continued to stare in disbelief. "What…. what are you saying?" he asked, pleading for an explanation.

Ryuuken looks at him and sighs. Picking up his glasses, that were knocked off when he was shoved away, he perches them on his nose and combs back his silvery, wavy hair with his fingers. "I've loved you since the moment I set eyes on you."

Isshin shakes his head at him. This couldn't be real.

The quincy nods at him as if answering his question. "When we first met I wanted to make you mine and mine alone." Ryuuken closes his eyes and lowers his voice in a somber tone. "But those feelings went dormant when you had gotten married and had children. So I did the same as well and moved on."

The quincy's opens his eyes again, causing the soul reaper to inhale slightly. Ryuuken's eyes were aglow with a radiating heat that felt as if they would singe away his clothes. Isshin clutched his sweater just to make sure it hadn't turned to ash.

A sexy smile spreads wide across the quincy's face. Getting down on all fours, he crawls, like a predatory beast, toward the soul reaper. "But when I saw you face that hollow in your soul reaper form….." He stalks his prey slowly.

Isshin's eyes widen, but couldn't move. He stares at him like a cornered rabbit.

Closer and closer he slinked till he was once again towering over the soul reaper dominantly and licks his dry lips. "… I thought the front of my pants were going to split open from the raging hard on I had…"

Isshin gulped at the ravenous man looming hungrily over him. Was this still his friend? His body stiffens suddenly, when the silver haired man dropped his head and inched it toward him slowly. The soul reaper's heart thumped loudly in his chest. The distance was rapidly closing between them, but he could do nothing. His warm breath tickles Isshin's lips and trembled a little. And then, he descended upon them.

Tensing for a moment or two, the soul reaper melts into the surprisingly inviting kiss. His lips felt soft and incredibly warm and slightly sweet from the honeyed cocktail. Coaxing him to part his lips with his own, Isshin complies and arches when the quincy slipped his hot, wet tongue inside. The man moans deeply in his throat and sinks into the carpeted floor.

Ryuuken captures the back of the soul reaper's head in his hands and devours his mouth greedily. They wove their tongues together simultaneously in their sweet heat. How soft and deliciously smooth it felt to rub them together, suckling on those wonderful candy lips that released shuddered gasps. Ryuuken was becoming more and more aroused as his body unconditionally rubbed up and down Isshin's. Isshin shivers and curves his back into him.

Tenderly breaking away, Ryuuken gazes down at the slightly dazed soul reaper, running his tongue over his swollen lips. Savoring every last remnant of passion that lingered still.

Isshin panted in a dream like daze, his exquisitely toned chest rising and falling in light puffs. Ryuuken smiles, extremely pleased by the man's reaction. Gliding his fingers over the sweater's soft fabric, he distracts the soul reaper by lightly nibbling his chin, the stubble tickling his lips. Isshin blushes tenderly at the little love nips, but bolts onto his elbows when the quicy's hand dipped under his turtle neck. Whah! W-w-wait!" he yelps, grabbing the silver haired man by the wrist, "… d-doing this is… a little…."

Ryuuken stares as the man turns many different shades of red. He gulped thickly. Oh what a scrumptious sight it was. But he also noticed something else. There was a look of uncertainty in his eyes, and a small trace of fear. He knew what that look meant. Resting his head on the man's chest, he listens to his rapidly beating heart. "I don't want take her place Isshin….."

Isshin starts and looks down at him with wide eyes. Ryuuken lifts his head and gazes into the soul reaper's eyes adoringly. "… so please….. fall in love with me too…."

Isshin is taken aback. He was being so considerate of his feelings that it made him feel somewhat soft and gooey inside. Feeling his face flush deeply, the man looks away shyly, clutching his sweater for security. "R-ryuu-ken…" he whispers softly, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest.

Ryuuken stares at the adorable display, a deep shade of red overcoming his face. "…. such an expression….." All his senses and desire go into override and literally throws himself at the appetizing man. Isshin screams and tries to fend off the lecherous quincy groping him. "AAAAAAAHHHH! Stop! Stop! STOP! What do you think you're DOING?!"

Ryuuken licked his chops hungrily, pushing the sweater up. "What do you think I'm doing?" he glides his fingers over the soul reaper's tightly muscled chest, stroking the surprisingly soft chest hair. "Making such an erotic face like a shy little virgin just to fan my flames." Isshin balks at his idiotic statement. "I wasn't making an such face!" he argued, shivering at the soft touch.

"Oh, but you are…." Pinning the man down, he inclines his head and swirls the tip of hi tongue around the tender area of his nipple.

Isshin sucks air in sharply, unaware of the blush upon his face. Ryuuken looks up at him. "See?" he chuckles with a triumphant smirk. About to retort something back, Isshin throws back his head and gasps when the silver haired man took the now pert nipple into his mouth. "Uhhh…."

The man's mewing went straight to Ryuuken's groin and throbbed painfully. Laving the sensitive, taut nub with his velvety tongue, he teasingly nipped and sucked on it till the soul reaper began to cry out in sync with him. Releasing the now swollen nub, he brushes his lips over his soft chest and turns his attention to the other poorly neglected nipple. Laving it with a moist lick, he takes it between his teeth and gently nibbles on it with an occasional nip or pluck. Isshin twitched. His skin tingled from the blazing heat. Why did this feel so damn good?

A high pitch keen escapes the soul reaper's throat and Ryuuken flares with desire. Grabbing the bunched up turtle neck, he yanks it over the man's head, tossing it to the corner of the room, and shucks out of his coat. Letting it follow suit. He straddles over Isshin and slowly unbuttons his shirt, starting from the bottom and working his way up. "You make me so hot Isshin. Even my soul's burning." Isshin gulps, significantly unsettled by the look of pure lust oozing off his friend. *He's like a perverse beast!*

Slipping out of his shirt, Ryuuken swayed his hips from side to side to an erotic tune that only he alone seemed to hear. Slipping a finger into the knot of his tie, he seductively drags its down till the fabric slid completely off his throat. Dangling it between is fingers, he glides the tip of his tie over the ex soul reaper's lip, over his strong jaw line, down his throat, across his tight pectoral muscles, sweeping it along his deeply chiseled abs, then drops it onto his stomach.

Isshin blushes and fidgets in embarrassment. "… Ryuuken…. I…" The quincy smiles down at him provocatively. "What's wrong? Getting shy are we?" he accentuates his meaning by leaning over and palming the obvious erection bulging at the front of his pants. "Not so shy down here I see…." Ryuuken gives him a gentle squeeze making the man jerk.

A deep rose color washes over Isshin's body as he trembles at the man's touch. Even his ears where scarlet, like ripe cherries. Covering his mouth shyly, with slightly clenched hands, he gazes up at the quincy, tears of ecstasy pricking his eyes. "Ry-Ryuuken… please be more gentile…"

Steam whistles screech inside Ryuuken's head. His mouth hangs open slightly and actually drools at him. "… Isshin…. Do you intend to kill me?…"

"Huh?" Isshin blinked at him in confusion. Suddenly his eyes widen at the ravenous wolf like grin that spread across the quincy's face. "If I don't gobble you up right now, I'm gonna die from hunger." Ryuuken languidly licked his lips. The soul reaper gawked at him. Was he a demon or something?!

Isshin wasn't given any time to dwell on this, since the silver haired man had grabbed the hem of his pants and yanked them clean off. The soul reaper eeps at the sudden exposure and tries to close his legs, but Ryuuken would have none of that and spreads them wider for a better view. "Mmmmm." he hums, "Very sexy. I figured you for a boxer-brief man."

Getting to his feet, making sure his legs braced in between the other's, the quincy unbuckles the catch to his belt and slides it out. "You make me crazy Isshin….." he coos, folding the belt in half, "I feel like I'm going to go insane if I'm not near you." Smiling from ear to ear, he snaps the two ends swiftly with a loud crack.

Isshin gapes, panic stricken by the domineering display. The ex soul reaper had faced many fierce hollows in the past, but the look on this man's face looked more dangerous than any foe he'd faced before. *Am I gonna make it out of this alive?" he thought weepingly. The future looked bleak.

The silver haired observes the hesitance in Isshin's manner with a quiet expression. Isshin begins to rise. "Um, you know I don't think I'm for thi- OH! Oh god….!" the soul reaper exclaims and sinks to the floor. Ryuuken easily silences his idiotic doubts by pressing his sock clad foot onto the man's large erection straining at his underwear. "You want to end things when you're already like this?" he asks coyly, massaging the hard cock roughly with his foot. "Tell, my dear doctor, do you really want me to stop?"

Isshin writhes and bucked under the rough treatment. Lifting his foot, Ryuuken drops his pants and dips to the floor, laying a soft kiss on the corner of the soul reaper's mouth. "There there. I'll be much more gentle…." he breathed into his ear. The dark haired man blushes heavily, but could find no voice while he gasped for air.

Smiling at him, the quincy slides down his taut body and softly kisses the man's erection. Isshin jolts and bolts upright. "Ah! Wait! S-should we really be doing this?!" Ryuuken spread his legs wider and wetly licks his inner thigh muscles, purposely ignoring his pleads. " Mmmmmm you smell like honey." he mewed and nipped at the sensitive flesh where his pelvis and thigh connected.

Isshin starts to panic and nearly wails while quickly succumbing to his teasing antics. "Bu-But, what about your WIFE?!"

Ryuuken tugs at the man's underwear with his teeth. "Hmmm? Oh. We divorced a few years back." he explained with little interest. Isshin was screwed…. Or at least he was going to be.

Ryuuken swirls his tongue along the indent of the man's deep hip lines and laps along the exposing flesh as he pulls the undergarments off. Isshin exhales in satisfaction as his hard member is released from the tight confines. The quincy shivers in delight. His erection was already gushing from the tip and dripping down the long shaft onto his plump looking balls. Cupping them in his hand, he gives them a tight squeeze, making the soul reaper quake in pleasure.

Giving them another squeeze, the tip of the man's cock oozed even more. Leaning in, the quincy laps up the clear juice. Isshin moans at the soft tongue gliding along the overly sensitive skin, curving his toes into clenched knuckles.

Ryuuken lapped and nipped up and down the pulsing dick. Grasping it between his fingers, he licks his widened tongue over the tender underside of the head and gently grazes the tip with his teeth. "AH!" The dark haired man's muscles bunch up and tenses at the mixture overwhelming pleasure with a small flicker of pain. But his mind quickly goes blank as the quincy gulped him down.

Ryuuken swallows him completely and purrs at the delicious heat filling his mouth. The vibrations had the soul reaper seeing stars. Stroking the underside with his tongue, the quincy slowly slurped him down before pulling away till only the head remained, only to do it all over again.

Isshin groans in the back of his throat and raises his hips to meet the mounting pace the silver haired man was quickly escalating. He claws at the carpet and cries out harshly to each intake, feeling the passion building up inside.

Ryuuken hears how harsh and loud his cries are becoming and gives him one last swallow before pulling away with a slithery smack. He licks his fingers while sitting on his haunches. "Mmmmmmm. Tangy and delicious. Though I'd really like it if you were honey coated." he chuckled. Isshin was too dazed to glare at him, but inhales sharply when he rubs a slim finger over the leaking tip. "Guess its time to move onto the main course."

Getting to his feet, the quincy strolls over to the table, swaying his hips sexually. Isshin gulped. He was wearing black, sheer silk boxers that showed off his perfectly toned ass, that he couldn't help but stare at. A looming thought hung heavily over the soul reaper's head. Did he plan on doing this right from the start?

Fighting the urge to cry, the dark haired man suddenly realizes something else. On the table sat a tray with a little plastic bottle, some folded towels and a box of condoms on it. His eyebrow twitched. That wasn't there a moment ago….. Well they were a little busy doing this and that, but how the tray had gotten there made Isshin somewhat pale. But more than that…. What was the bottle for?

Ryuuken picks up the little bottle and glances over at the aroused man sprawled on the floor. "Awwww. Did I leave my darling little lamb all by himself?" He kisses the bottle cap. Hitching a thumb in the front of his boxers, he stretches the waist band and tugs garment past his hips and shimmies out of them, letting them fall about his ankles.

Isshin turns a deeper shade of red at the cute name and even more when he dropped his underwear. How embarrassing to be called something like that for a man his age! But what was getting to him even more was how shockingly large Ryuuken's cock was. It was so erect and tight it almost looked painful to see as nectar dripped from the moistening tip.

His own lower self throbs painfully between his legs, his whole body was erupting in waves of passion. Reaching down, he tentatively takes his own cock into his hand and strokes himself. His eyes flutter half closed. Licking his dry lips, the soul reaper's chest heaves in shallow breaths.

Ryuuken swallows thickly and nearly drops the bottle, a pink sheen crossing his cheeks. "….. Isshin….." Gripping the bottle in a death grip, the silver haired man rushes over and pounces the delectable soul reaper.

Isshin yells at the sudden attack. "Ahhhh! Ryuuke- MMPH!" The quincy slams his lips over the dark haired man, cutting him off. He kissed him wantonly, making the man's head spin. Suckling on his bottom lip, Ryuuken pulls away panting heavily. "Ready for a feast?" he huffs into his swollen lips.

Giving him one last kiss, he nestles himself comfortably between the soul reaper's legs. Grabbing him by the knees, Ryuuken spreads the soul reaper's legs apart and bends them into his chest. "Be a good boy and hold them nice and wide for me." he coaxes him, nudging his hands to take hold.

Isshin's heart pounded even harder at the kinky request, but complies and hooks his hands under his knees and spreads himself even farther. "….. l-like… this?" he whimpered, trying hard not to look him in the eyes. He could feel himself reddening from embarrassment.

The bottle nearly explodes in Ryuuken's hand from how tightly he was squeezing it. That wasn't the only thing about to explode though. Isshin was hot, naked, and dripping with lust. All sprawled out and ready to be gobbled up.

Taking a few seconds to regain his control, he pins the man ferociously with a glare singeing with want. That shy little expression he made had nearly done him in. "Such a good boy…" he purrs deeply, flicking the cap open with his thumb. He squeezes the clear substance onto his fingers. "Let's move on to the fun part shall we?"

Isshin quivered under those light brown eyes that burned into him, but blinked as the man pored the translucent liquid onto his fingers bountifully till it was dripping down his hand. *Just what was he going to use it for?* The soul reaper thought to himself. He'd know soon enough as Ryuuken slipped his moistened fingers between his ass cheeks and rubs the tight entrance.

Isshi's eyes snap wide, his jaw hitting the floor. "RYUUKEN! Just where the hell do you think you're TOUCHING?!"

The quincy stares at him as if he were slow or something. "If I don't prepare you, it won't be enjoyable for either of us." he explained calmly and rubs the puckered opening.

Isshin was anything but calm at the moment. His mind reeled out of control. Why was he doing that to him?! Sure they were both men, so one would have to be the submissive, but…. Oh god. Did this mean he was the uke?!

This was easily answered when Ryuuken pressed two fingers in at once. Isshin grits his teeth, tears threatening to spill. "Dammit Ryuuken! Stop it! That…" Feels good his body answered honestly, going entirely taut. The silver haired man had found the one pleasurable spot that not even Isshin knew he had. Thrusting his fingers in again, the soul reaper moans thickly and spreads his legs even farther to feel more.

Ryuuken chuckles victoriously, dragging an even longer moan as he teased his sensitive areas. Thrusting his fingers in rhythmically, his balls tighten at the slippery, moist sounds he was emitting. "My goodness Isshin… Just look how wet you are." he breathed lewdly, adding another finger. "You're so slick and slippery. Just look how you're swallowing up my fingers."

Isshin's hips unintentionally rose to meet his fingers. Spreading his legs so far that they nearly scream to the breaking point. Ryuuken pulls out with a loud slurp. He spreads the man's cheeks and smiles at the erotically wet entrance twitching with need.

Wiping his hand with one of the towels, Ryuuken removes his glasses and places them over to the side. Taking a foil packet, he rips it open with his teeth and extracts the condom from it. Isshin was already drunk from pleasure, but his heart rate quickened as he watched the quincy roll the condom onto his thick, aching cock. The quincy catches him staring and winks at him, which only made him burn.

"Spread yourself for me little lamb…." RYuuken chuckles in a strained voice. He rubs his swelled dick along Isshin's, who was too aroused to argue and reaches between his legs to spread himself. Ryuuken shivers, nearly losing his mind. "Good. Now say 'Please take me doctor'…"

The soul reaper had just enough sense in his to attempt an argument, but his mind suddenly whites out when Ryuuken prodded his tip into his quivering bud, making him tremble with anticipation. He could take no more. Taking a deep breath, Isshin gulps and spreads himself even more. Nibbling his lower lip, he looks up at the silver haired man, with his tear laden eyes and repeats after him. "…..Please….. take me doctor."

Fireworks explode before Ryuuken's eyes. What little sanity was left was easily swept away in a tornado of lust. Swirling the tip of his dick around the lubricated entrance, he leans over, cradling the man's flushed face in his hands, and kisses him deeply before pressing inside. Isshin cries into his mouth, muffling it with his languid tongue.

Deeper and deeper he slid inside, till he was completely encased in the soul reaper's soft, sweltering heat. Their lips part, ragged breaths huffing and puffing for air. Regaining control of his breathing, the quincy withdraws till just the very tip remains and snaps his hips sharply, resonating a loud snap.

Isshin throws his head back and howls, wrapping his thick, muscular legs around the silver haired man's waist. He was so unbearably full. Ryuuken's hot dick pierced inside him deeply, fluctuating with liquid like magma. For a fleeting moment, the soul reaper feared he would melt like butter on his hot throbbing rod.

Ryuuken arches his back and shivers, digging his fingers into the man's hips and slams into him, reviling in the intoxicating euphoria. His breathing grows shallow and harsh. "Now where can it be?" he gasps, licking the man's throat, "Where is Isshin's sweet spot…" He shifts his hips, experimenting with different angles till suddenly the soul reaper's back curves ands lets out a high pitched bark as lighting clashed through out his body. He found the sweet spot.

"Ahhh. There it is." he chuckles deeply, his warm breath brushing into the dark haired man's ear, pounding fiercely into it. Isshin screams till his throat runs raw, clawing at the man's back as he felt his desire mounting. "Ryuuken! Ryuuken! RYUUKEN!" he chanted away. The quincy's thrusts were becoming more and more frantic as his own desires spiraled out of control. Then came the final blow.

It would have meant nothing. Just an insignificant response, but it was this one act the broke the quincy.

Amidst the unending waves of passion, Isshin cries out in time with each hard thrust. It was music to Ryuuken's ears. Then, without realizing it, broad, trembling arms reach out and wrap tenderly around the silver haired man's neck. Drawing him into a shy, yet sweet embrace, Isshin whispers to him in a soft exhale. "…..Ryuuken….."

And that was all it took, to turn Ryuuken's passion into a blazing inferno.

Gripping his thighs tightly, Ryuuken lunges forward, bending the soul reaper in half. And, without a morsel of mercy, pounds into with enough force to make the floors creek. There skins slapped loudly against the endless onslaught that would probably leave bruises that would require some embarrassing explanations.

Isshin clung to Ryuuken, much to his delight, and bellowed at the top of his lungs as the quincy continuously slammed into his secret place that made him see an explosion of stars. Squeezing the man tighter in his arms, the soul reaper's toes curl into tight fists. His entire body convulsed into frantic tremors as he felt himself thrust over the edge. Lolling his head back, he releases a long, hollow howl into the small, enclosed room, spilling all over his chest.

When Isshin shook uncontrollably and howled in his release, Ryuuken grinds his teeth, slamming into the ex soul reaper. Digging his fingers into the tight flesh of his hips, the quincy lets out a loud bellow, echoing the man's cries of release.

They remain in that stance, for a moment, twitching uncontrollably before slumping to the floor.

Ryuuken hugs the large man from behind, nuzzling his damp hair. He inhales deeply, savoring the wonderful scent of Isshin and their love making. Isshin lays there, lost in a sexually satisfied haze. He was exhausted and out of breath. He did nothing as the quincy cuddled with him. To tell the truth, he was actually enjoying the closeness and closes his eyes in a deep sigh.

The soul reaper's eyes snap open when something cold and wet slides over some very personal areas.

Yelping at the sudden coldness, he quickly sits up and looks over to find a still naked Ryuuken wiping him down. He smiles adoringly at him and leans over to kiss him on the shoulder. "Ooops. Did I wake you? Sorry, you made such a mess." he coddled sweetly and continued to clean him up. It was then that the soul reaper glances at the fresh towel in his hand and shifts his gaze over to the table. Sure enough, there lay a new tray with dampened towels. Isshin wanted to cry. Those definitely were not there before.

Ryuuken wipes him down, taking his time to explore every inch of the delectable man's body. Isshin pouted, but lets the quincy continue. Too bad for him though. Because soon cleaning led to the cleansing of softer areas. This led to fondling and fondling led to down right molestation as a certain part of Isshin's body was rubbed till it was nearly engorged.

"HEY! Quit it! We just got through doing it!" Isshin snarled, trying to fend the lecherous quincy off. Ryuuken is busy kissing up the man's inner thigh and chuckles seductively at him. "But we have an entire box of condoms left. And I can always order for more. Wouldn't want to make a mess of my favorite bar now do we?" The soul reaper wept as he is once again swept away by this man's desires.

Standing outside the bar under the canopy of night, Isshin wobbles to and fro, dizzy from the second and third rounds. "…. thanks for the drink and…. Everything …." he mumbled, unable to meet the quincy's eyes. Ryuuken looked giddy and refreshed. "The pleasure was all mine." he practically sang, "We really should do this again sometime." Isshin wasn't too sure of that.

All the soul reaper wanted was just to go home and soak in the tub for the next two months. Bidding the man good night he turns to leave, but is stopped when Ryuuken gently lays his hand onto his shoulder. "Isshin…" he calls out to him. The man mentally sighs and looks to see what he wants, but is startled as the quincy leans inward and kisses him. "I'll be dreaming of you…." he whispered thickly and departs.

Isshin stands there as his entire body blushes from head to foot. Turning to leave again, the soul reaper heads home, his head lost in the clouds.

Going unnoticed, to either of the men, someone stood amongst the shadows watching the two males interact. The pale man tilts his dark haired head to the side, blinking his large green eyes at them curiously. "New material?" he wondered aloud.

It was another one of those afternoons where Isshin was spending time with his children…. Well actually annoying them.

At that moment the older man was having his ass kicked by Karin while playing a fighting game, when the phone rings in the background. Yuzu answers it and calls over to her father who was shouting and calling his other daughter a cheater.

Taking the phone, he places it to his ear and answers it. "Hello. Isshin Kurosaki speaking." A sensually cool voice chuckles into the phone. "Now now Isshin. Such formalities again for such a close friend?" Isshin stiffens. "R-r-ryuuken…" The quincy chuckles into his ear. "Correct my dear little doctor. I was wondering if you would like to join me fro drinks tonight." The man starts to sweat, trying to think fast. "Um uh. Sorry, but I can't tonight. I had a really stressful day at work."

Ryuuken coos into the phone. "Awwww. Poor thing. Perhaps I should come over and take care of you… all night long"

The phone shakes in Isshin's hand. "I'll see you there…." he sobs in defeat. The quincy was delighted. "Splendid! I'll be waiting." he answers back in a low, enticing voice.

The phone clicked off. Isshin stares at the phone beeping in his hand. Large tears welled up in his eyes. Slumping onto the couch, the dark haired man grabs a pillow and sobs into it. "Daddy's losing all his morals!" he blubbers loudly. His children simply ignored him, thinking he was an idiot.

At the bar, Ryuuken waits patiently at the counter. He grins like a cat, twirling the long stemmed glass, letting the pinks liquid swirl about. "Don't leave me waiting long…." he purrs and sips the sweet cocktail.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a simple out of town Doctors convention. Just a quick trip for the weekend then back. Nothing more. But when has anything in the Kurosaki household ever been considered simple?

Issin Kurosaki was packed and ready to go. But the grown man wept and sniffled, embracing his beloved children who he would be separated from. "Please be careful my darling children! Papa will be back soon. I swear!" Ichigo grimaced in disgust as his father nuzzled his snot ridden face all over his clothes. "Yeah, yeah! Whatever! Now get the hell off me ya snotty goat face!"

Karin and Yuzu were also captured in their father's arms and soon suffered the same, drippy nose hug of separation despair. "Dad... can't... breath... Will kill you... if... you... don't... let..." Karin gasped and desperately reached for something blunt and hard to do the deed. Yuzu paled a little. "Daddy... you're crushing me..."

It was Ichigo who came to their rescue, as he punched the man squarely in the jaw. Isshin collapsed backwards, rubbing his sore injury. "Ow. No fair! That was a cheap shot! Rematch!" And the ever exuberant man launched himself at his son and the two began their combat.

After hours of swearing and exchanging blows, Karin stepped in. Enough was enough. Isshin was defeated in .02 seconds flat.

Gathering his over night bag, the bashed and bruised father waved to his kids as he (more or less thrown out) limped to the waiting taxi. "Bye my babies! Be safe!" He sighed as he rode out of sight. He hoped they wouldn't be too lonely without him.

The moment the taxi was out of sight, all three of the Kurosaki children cheered in unison. "HALLELUJAH!"

The ride was long and tiring, but Isshin kept himself occupied by texting or calling his kids every ten minutes. The driver thought his occupant was crazy.

Finally arriving to his destination, the retired soul reaper paid the cab driver and whistled at the view. The convention was taking place at a very upscale hotel. It was tall and massive with shimmering tinted windows over the entire face of the building. There was even a beautiful glass elevator that rose and fell with elegant grace. The finishing touch to the extravagance of a hotels atmosphere.

Each room looked to have a small terrace while the elite suites must of had an entire patio to outlook the whole city. Isshin chuckled. No way he would ever see one of them. Those were for the super rich.

Picking up his bag, and slinging it over his shoulder, the man walks right in humming happily. This was going to be a relaxing weekend.

The interior was just as extravagant as the outside. Lush red carpets, that felt like clouds, led all the way to the desk. Fresh flowers filled antique vases that were perched around the lobby. Isshin had to chuckle. He felt very out of place in this swanky hotel.

Checking in, Isshin takes his room key and is directed toward the elevators.

What a delight, just being able to ride the very elevator he saw outside the hotel. Looking at his key, it turns out his room was located nearly at the top. Which meant a nice long ride! This made him cheer inside.

He need not wait long till the golden doors, etched with twin phoenix, opened up for him. Stepping in, Isshin was pleased to see the the inside of the elevator was just as beautiful. The buttons looked like pearls with golden numbers carved into them. The double reinforced glass glimmered like crystal as the sun shined delicately through it, bathing the man in a gentle golden light. To top it all off, a gorgeously painted mural of a dragon and a phoenix dancing in harmony hung overhead. It looked like it was better suited for a museum than an elevator.

Isshin grinned and pressed the number that lit up under his finger. It was almost like a theme park ride.

Going up a couple of floors, the elevator stopped with a happy ding. Someone was probably getting on so Isshin stepped back to make room. The golden doors opened and Isshin's jaw nearly hits the floor. There were four coming on. Three of them were probably fellow doctors here for the convention. And the fourth was a tall, slender man with silver moonlit hair and intelligent looking glasses. It was none other than Ryuuken Ishida. Isshin's friend and one time lover.

Well you couldn't call them lovers. It was only a one time deal! A random act of God! Or an insane moment of drunken stupidity!

Boarding the elevator, the three doctors smiled politely, but were a little bewildered by the large, scruffy man's expression. Ryuuken's eyes lift from reading the papers in his hand and fall upon the familiar form of his dear... close friend. He smiles widely, a predatory glint flashing in his stern brown eyes. "Isshin..." he all but oozed in sexuality, "What a surprise to find you here. Are you attending the convention as well? How fortunate..."

Isshin pressed as hard against the glass as he possibly could, secretly hoping it would break and he could escape. "R-r-ryuuken! I-it's great to see you..." he greeted back, giving an absolutly faked smile. Yeah right! Like hell he was happy to see, of all people, this perverted quincy!

The other passengers were completely oblivious to anything that was going on and simply pressed a button and the elevator rose. Ryuuken took this oppertunity to take the spot right beside Isshin. He continued to smile during the quiet elevator ride; their shoulders, **_accidentally_**, bumping into each other. Isshin silently gasped when he thought he felt fingers stroke his bottom. He glared hysterically at the only person standing next to him, but of course, the quincy acted innocent.

For the next couple of floors, each doctor exited till only Isshin, Ryuuken and a third doctor remained. The remaining doctor struck up a conversation with the quincy and the dark haired man breathed a sigh of relief. Looks like they would be getting off at the next floor.

The heavenly bell rung and the doors opened, allowing the demonic quincy and the oblivious doctor to depart. The doctor stepped off, but turned and looked at Ryuuken. "Arn't you coming, Ishida?"

Ryuuken bowed and smiled at the other. "Please forgive me. But I forgot something up in my room. I'll have to get back to you on that coffee." he answered apologetically. The doctor shrugged and bid farewell as the doors close, not noticing the paled, horrified expression on Isshin's face.

The golden doors close once again and the elevator rose, trapping the ex-soul reaper with the ravenous silver haired beast.

They rode in silence, Ryuuken looking like the happiest person in the world (even humming a happy tune filled with hearts), while Isshin was pale and swayed where he stood like he was about to keel over.

"Isshin?" Ryuuken called to him in a sing song way.

"Yes...?" the other answered automatically.

"What room are you staying in?"

Isshin silently eeked in shock at the blunt question. "Uh... why do you ask?" he asked innocently, sweat rolling down his brow. Oh yeah, he knew full well the reason, but he needed to stall at all costs!

Ryuuken smiled, his eye lids drooping over his smoldering gaze. He leaned in sly, his lips just barely touching the man's ear. "Just in case you get lonely..." he breathed huskly, his words tickling the other's ear.

Isshin actually jumped out of his skin at the sensual action. He was getting **WAY** too close! The dark haired man looked at the numbers blinking at the top. _WHY WAS IT TAKING SO LONG!? _"N-no, no! That's alright! I wouldn't want to be a burden!" Isshin babbled panically. 'Just three more floors! HURRY!'

The quincy chuckled thickly at his action. He was so cute. "Ooooh?" he asked casually, stepping closer, which caused the other to back away. Closer and closer he crept till Isshin was backed against the wall of the elevator. A slender hand flutters out and gently glides up his outer thigh. "But won't it be lonely sleeping all by yourself...?"

The ex-soul reaper blushed deeply, his heart thumping wildly. His eyes jump to the numbers that blinked him closer to freedom. 'Just one to go!'

Suddenly the elevator gave a sudden lurch and both men stumble and catch themselves before falling. Isshin steadies himself and helps the other to his feet. The elevator had stopped.

He steps toward the panel and presses a button. The lighted numbers were dim and lifeless and no longer blinked. Ryuuken glances out the glass windows and finds that they were no longer rising. "We've stopped moving, Isshin."

The dark haired man sighed, scratching the back of his head. "The intercom isn't working either. Looks like we're stuck for a whi-"

The moment those words left the man's lips, a large, sinister grin spreads across his companion's face. He didn't have to see it. He could feel the evil aura chocking the air around him.

"Indeed..." he grinned from ear to ear, edging closer. Isshin eeped and inched away, though there wasn't really anywhere else to go. "I-I'm sure we'll be out of here in a few minutes!" he laughed nervously.

Ryuuken's smile only seemed to spread. "Perhaps... But who knows how _**long **_we'll be **_stuck _**in here. Minutes... Hours... A day... What ever shall we **do**to pass the time?"

Now Isshin began to sweat as the look in the light haired man's eyes set off danger sirens in his head. Rushing over to the button panel, he starts jabbing away at the buttons. Any of them. Just as long as it got moving!

A slender arm slinks under the man's to brace against the panel wall. "Don't exert yourself." the quincy's cool voice purred deliciously, making Isshin shudder. "Not until it is necessary, that is." Soft lips gently tickle the broad man's neck in a feather like sweep.

Isshin squeaks in an unmanly way and retreats only to have his broad back pressed up against the reinforced glass. His face was flushed in an alluring red while his heart thumped fiercely against his chest. Almost bursting for freedom. Ryuuken looked over his shoulder and smiled, oh so sexually, making the ex-soul reaper swallow.

Ryuuken runs a hand over his snowy hair, then casually steps toward the cornered man. The five by five space they had only seemed to rapidly shrink. "Do you know how long it's been since that one night in the bar?" he asked seductively. Isshin blushes at the memory.

The quincy quickly closes the distance between them and braces both arms an either side of the taller man's head. He gazes up at him, his eyes smoldering in hot desire behind the lenses perched upon his nose. "You eluded me the next time, because you must have been quite sore... but..." One hand drops and perches on Isshin's hip. "You're all healed up, now... my delicious little lamb."

And before Isshin could even blink, the silver haired man threw his arms around his neck and crushed their lips together. Isshin's eyes widen in shock and surprise before the other delved his hot tongue into him. The man could only whimper weakly as Ryuuken frenched the daylights out of him. His soft tongue stroked and bathed his own, making him see stars, and very weak in the knees.

Hot smacking sounds filled the elevator, making Isshin very hot and bothered. When Ryuuken finally pulls away, the ex-soul reaper slumps, out of breath and looking very ravished with warmth coloring his skin. Ryuuken licks his swollen lips and drinks in the alluring sight. "Oh my. If your this flustered over just one little kiss, I can't wait to see what kind of face when you're in complete ecstasy..."

Isshin's mind was currently in static mode to answer.

The quincy smirks and roams his hands over the larger man's broad chest, caressing the clothed muscles that heaved with every breath. Ryuuken marveled at the action and gleefully smiled when a thumb brushes over the dark haired man's hidden nipple. Isshin flinched at the wonderful jolt, but tried to cringe away,even though there wasn't anywhere to escape to.

The silver haired man chuckled richly and began to rub his thumbs over the hidden nubs. "Hmm? Seems someone likes to be touched here..." And to prove his point, he pinched them gently. Isshin let out a pleasured yelp and couldn't help but get aroused, which he could not understand at all! Ryuuken rolled the nipples between his fingers, smiling at how pert they were getting under the button down shirt. Unable to help himself, the man inclines his head and nips the clothed bud. Isshin actually mewed, which sent violent shivers down his attacker's spine.

"Careful, my delectable little lamb." he swallowed thickly. "If you keep doing stuff like that, I might just devour in one bite." Snagging the hem of his shirt, Ryuuken roughly yanks it up and seals a hot mouth over the taut nub. Isshin moaned in shock and nearly buckled as the man massaged his soft, melting tongue over the already sensitive area. His toes curled in his shoes while his body trembled in pleasure, and nearly cries when the quincy sucks on the other nipple.

Ryuuken laves the nub wetly. "You're so hard here..." he slaps a hand between the dark haired man's legs. "Ohhhhh. And here as well..." Isshin gasped as the quincy squeezed his already stiff member.

"You must be very uncomfortable." the other smiled. "Here... let me help you..." His nimble fingers easily unzip his pants, tugging the front of his underwear down, allowing the weeping cock to spring free. The ex -oul reaper sighed in relief, but suddenly breaths in sharply as Ryuuken ran a slender digit under his thick length and twirls it around the sensitive tip. "Looks like someone's in need of some special treatment down here... Wouldn't you say?" Looping a finger around it, he rubs his thumb at the most sensitive spot where the head and shaft meet.

Issnin panted lightly, clasping his own shirt so tightly till his knuckles were turning white.

Ryuuken swallowed the lump in his throat, at the arousing sight. Dropping to his knees, he runs his tongue along the underside of the man's erection. Isshin gasped and gave a sharp twitch, squinting his eyes shut. The quincy smiled and began to lap up and down the length in a slow, steady pace. His knees tremble in pleasure as the silver haired man licked his weeping cock like a candied treat, not even noticing his pants and underwear had some how vanished and all he had on his lower half were his socks and shoes.

"Mmmmm. You taste so good..." he purred, flicking his tongue at the tip, "It's so hot and smooth, like silk... Makes me want to eat it up." And he did, indeed. Cradling the head of Isshin's dick on his tongue, he slowly swallows the man down, till the entire shaft was engulfed in his hot, wet mouth.

Isshin moaned, resting his head against the cool glass. His body tensed and twitched at the way the quincy licked and gulped him wantonly. Was he a fellatio god or something?!

Ryuuken groaned as the thick rod slid into the back of his throat; which made his little lamb cry out at the shuddering effect. Isshin made him so hot. It was driving him crazy.

Reaching into his pocket, he took out the little bottle he had brought with him to... _occupy _himself during this boring convention. But now it was going to be put to better use. Flipping the cap open, the silver haired man pours a large amount onto his fingers and placed them in more _tender _areas.

The ex-soul reaper squeaked at the sudden coldness and looked down at the man in a half worried, but mostly panicky expression. He wasn't... "W-what are you doing!?" he exclaimed, though the was those fingers were rubbing around his puckered bud, he was quite certain of the answer.

Pulling off with a wet slurp, the quincy licked his lips and smiled up at him. "I think it's quite obvious, my little lamb..." he chuckled thickly, pinching the skin together where the slit of the cock was. Isshin shivered with hidden arousal. "B-but- but what if someone sees us!?" he wailed before choking back a groan as his hard dick was pumped. The one responsible simply tsked at him. "We're near the top level. So I seriously doubt anyone can actually _see _what we're doing..."

From across the distance of the elevator outside, a pair of binoculars focus in on the goings on with great interest.

Isshin shivered and let out a low keen, when the silver haired quincy slipped a couple fingers inside. "Mmmmm. You're still so tight... I can't wait to be wrapped snugly in your melting heat..." The ex-soul reaper flushed deeply from those words and turned his head in a shy gesture. This only stoked Ryuuken's already blazing inferno. He almost wanted to pry his legs open and pound him till the glass shattered. But he wanted to savor the broad man's already lingering affection toward him.

So gulping back the lust that swelled in his throat, Ryuuken plunged his digits in and out of the man, reveling in the delightful squelching noise he was emitting. Isshin bucked and bit his lower lip as he felt another finger slip inside. Not from pain, but from how surprisingly good it felt. And when those exploring fingers dove just a little deeper, the ex-soul reaper bowed his back and let out a sharp cry of pleasure. Steam whistled from Ryuuken's head.

Grabbing thighs, the quincy yanks them up, causing Isshin to grab the bar rail for balance, and spreads his legs wide to expose the winking bud which was flushed from stimulation. Locking a leg over his shoulder, Ryuuken retrieves his wallet, where he stores an emergency condom, in case he ever caught the dark haired hunk alone. Ripping the packet open with his teeth, he unzips his pants, pulling his underwear down to release his painfully aching dick. Before rolling the condom on, the silver haired man rubs the head of his cock along the tight opening. "Nnnnnn. I'd like nothing better than to skinny dip in here, but we'll have to wait till we become more... intimate." The ex-soul reaper paled a little. This wasn't intimate enough?!

Isshin shivered at the hot tip that pressed alarmingly too close for comfort. Yet at the back of his mind, he wondered what it would feel like, having that hard, searing cock pressed inside his soft recesses. His toes curled slightly in his shoes. A deep shade of red flushes his face as he pants shakily, his eyes glazed and weepy from lust.

Ryuuken's dick engorged even more at the sight, he could feel a bloody nose coming on.

Swiftly rolling the condom on, though it felt rather tight in his current condition, he spreads Isshin's thighs wide and slowly (well he tried to) sheathed his entire shaft inside the ex-soul reaper. He gasped and curved his back, while clutching the bar so tightly he would have left dents. Oh God, why did it feel so good?! It was still a little painful, but... what was this feeling of... bliss? And without his knowing, his hips shift to accept more.

The quincy nearly fainted from arousing shock at how the other was eagerly bucking his hips into him. An inferno of lust explodes in his head, and Ryuuken pile drives right into his sexy little lamb. Isshen let out the cutest little moan, which only doused, the already blazing wild fire, with kerosene. Holding onto his knees, he slams roughly into the broad man, utterly lost in a wave of love and passion. "Iiiiiiiiiisshiiiiiiiiin!" he croons.

Isshin gasped and cried out in lust as he was nearly squished against the glass that fogged from the heat their bodies were emitting.

The way Ryuuken was slapping so hard against him, it was a miracle the glass didn't crack. But that didn't matter. He was wrapped so tightly by Isshin's constricting heat, he was already out of his mind and on the verge of climax. Isshin as well, felt the pleasure building to a bursting point. Unable to handle anymore, he abandons the hand rail and wraps his thick, muscular arms around the quincy, his fingers clawing his shoulders. "AH! AH! AHHHH! R-ryuuuuken!" the man howled, being held against the window by the silver haired man.

Then the elevator gave a lurch. Both froze. The elevator was working.

Feeling its descent, Isshin squawks and tries to disengage himself. "Ryuuken! Stop, the elevator is going down, we have to- AHHHHH!" He was easily cut off as Ryuuken, grinds the head of his cock into his sweet spot. "You expect me to stop when we're have _so _much _**fun**_?" he panted, picking up the pace. "I wonder if we'll make it in time..."

Isshin's voice let out a strangled cry, as he was once again swept up in a wave of passion.

One by one, the numbers lit up as the elevator slowly descended to the first floor. The two men panted breathlessly, Isshin raising his hips, as best he could, into the quincy's hard thrusts. In the back of his mind he was panicking as the numbers grew lower, but, Oh God!, it felt so damn good!

Ryuuken rammed harder and harder into the sexy man, reveling in the wonderfully sculpted, sweaty, body pressed against him. Then the ex-soul reaper did the unthinkable.

With tears of ecstasy pricking his eyes, the dark haired man held the quincy's face in his hands. "Ryuuuuuuukeeeen-oh... soon!" he mewed, giving tiny little kisses on his lips. Ryuuken's head spun, his engines, already revved, went into over drive.

Lower and lower the numbers grew. Fifth floor...

"Oh yes! There, Ryuuken, THERE!"

Fourth floor.

"OH DEAR GOD! My sexy little lamb!"

Three.

"UHHHH! More... MORE!"

Two.

"Yes-yes-yes..."

One.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The elevator door opened with a cheerful ding and Ryuuken strolled out into the lobby, adjusting his tie, with a spring in his step, and a very satisfied smile on his face. Looking over his shoulder, he gives a sultry smile toward the disheveled, and, thoroughly ravished (and clothed), Isshin leaning against the elevator glass wall. "I do hope you'll enjoy the convention, Isshin. I'm sure we'll see each other regularly..." With a gaze that spoke of the clear meaning, the elevator doors close.

Isshin rode the elevator up. The ride felt like an eternity, but he was able to get to his floor with little trouble.

From across the way, on the opposite building, Ulquiorra lowered his binoculars and whipped out his cell phone, pressing the speed dial. "It's me. Yes. I have some fresh new materials that will boost our sales."

The battered ex-soul reaper wobbled down the hall. He could barely walk, thanks to that overly enthusiastic quincy. All he wanted to do now was soak in a hot tub and take a long nap before concidering not staying the whole convention.

Reaching his room, he takes out the room key, but was startled as someone called out to him. His heart clenched, but relaxed when he saw it was only a hotel employee. "Mister Kurosaki? I'm sorry, but your room has been swiched out. Please follow me."

Slightly confused, the man obeys and follows after.

Upon entering the elevator, he blushes lightly from memories of recent events. The employee frowns. "Why does is smell like squid...?" he mumbled a little to himself. Unfortunately, Isshin heard him and blushed so brightly his ears turned red.

It took him a moment to realize they were going up and was dumbstruck when they reached the top floor, where he knew the master suites were held. There was one door at the end of the hall, which was, most likely, the main suite. The hotel employee walked over and opened the door for him. "Your room, sir."

The dark haired man openly gawked at the lavish interior. "Um, I didn't make reservations for a suite." The employee smiled. "Oh, a friend of yours, who is currently staying with us, said you were going to share the suite and thus made all the preperations. Please enjoy your stay, room service should be up shortly." With a quick bow, the man left, leaving the ex-soul reaper utterly baffled.

He had no idea who would make such a request.

"Hello my little lamb..." purred a sultry voice.

Never mind.

Isshin froze on the spot and slowly turned his head toward who (obviously) the voice belonged to. From the lavender curtained arched doorway, Ryuuken, wearing only a royal blue robe, leaned seductivly into the frame. "I thought you'd be more... comfortable here. After all, I wouldn't want you to feel lonely..."

Isshin meeped and backed away slowly, inching toward the door. Seeing the glint in his eyes, he threw caution to the wind and made a break for it. But Ryuuken was there in the blink of an eye, gently closing the door. "Oh, don't worry... I already bought fresh condoms..." He wraps an arm around the broad man's waist, and brushed his lips against his neck. "Let's enjoy ourselves... my delectable little lamb..."

Isshin would never go to another convention again.


	3. Chapter 3

Issin laughed as he side kicked his son, Ichigo, who just came home from school. "Ichigo's hoooooome!" Ichigo growled and punched the scruffy faced man. "Dammit, goat face! Can't you greet me like normal people!?"

"Ichigo, you're so dumb." Karin sighed, slouching on the couch with her feet propped up the coffe table. "He was obviously dropped kick out a five story window when he was born. There is NO way anyone would be normal after that."

"I wasn't dropped kicked when I was born!" her father yelled before throwing himself at his son. "Ichigoooooooo! Karin's being mean!" Ichigo continously slammed his elbow to his head to get him to let go. "Let go or I'll be more than happy to drop kick out out a five story window myself!" Isshin wailed. "Wahhhhh! So mean!"

Through the rough housing, the phone in the background rang with no one noticing. Finally Karin picked up the phone and answered. "Hello, Kurosaki residance. Home of the fatherly insane."

"Um... hello? It's Ryuuken Ishida. Is your father by chance there?" the voice on the other end asked uncertainly. Karin looked over. At the moment her father was currently having his leg twisted in a professional wrestling move delt by his son. "Yeah. His body is. But I'm afraid his mind has long since left us." The man on the other end chuckled. "Amusing. May I speak with him?" Karin called out to her blubbering father. "Dad. Phone for you. It's Mr. Ishida."

Isshin froze on the spot. Allowing his son to escape, the man takes the phone from his daughter. "H-hello?" he answered nervously. "Mmmmmmmm. I just love the sound of your sexy voice." Ryuuken's voice purred into his ear. Luckily for Isshin, no one was in the room to see the blush warm his cheeks. "Quit that!" he snapped, getting all flustered.

Ryuuken chuckled over the phone. He imagined he was making such a cute face right about now. "Now now. No need to be shy. By the way, are you free tonight?" Instanly the ex soul reaper became alarmed. "Uh, why?" he asked back, trying to hide the nerviousness in his voice. Ryuuken smiled into the phone. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having dinner with me at my home? It'll be very romantic and we can catch up on current events."

Now the man was even more panic stricken. Him... alone... in his house... A cold chill ran down his back. He'd never see the light of day!

"W-well, Ryuuken, I don't think I can make it over. Since I always eat with my darling children."

Karin, who was on the other side of the wall, with a glass to her ear to listen in, gagged.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that." the quincy sighed into the man's ear. 'YES!' Isshin gleed, seeing his chances of survival rise. "But I do want to see you so. Perhapse I could come over for a visit later. By the way, are your children light sleepers?"

Again the icy darkness closed in around the ex soul reaper, leaving no escape.

"...What time do you want me over?" he sniffled in defeat.

"You're coming over? Wonderful." the other said in an extreamly sing song voice. "Please come around nine. And please bring an appitite. I'll be waiting..." The last part sounded like a hungry wolf anticipating its meal. The call ended, and the line went dead. Isshin stood there with the phone beeping into his ear. His soul wept sorrowfully inside.

Placing the phone back on the reciever, Ryuuken smiled in a cheshire cat way. His little lamb was coming over. In his eyes hearts formed while lost in a pink colored fantasy.

Uryuu had been sitting on the couch right next to him the whole time, sewing a rather frilly dress. His father shoots a finger right at him. "Son, I need you out of the house tonight." Uryuu stares at him in bewildermant. "What? Why the hell do I have to leave the house?!" A glint shines in the silver haired man's eyes. "Because Papa is going to have some **_adult _**time tonight."

The young quincy gaped, his eye giving a twitch. The man turned, waving a shooing hand at him. "So go spend the night at a friends house, or a park bench or something." Uryuu growled, throwing the dress he was sewing down. "Why the hell do I have to leave my own home just so you and, who ever you were seducing on the phone, can have a romantic interlude before getting hot and heavy all night long!?"

His father gave a snort. "What does it matter? You're just going watch that Kurosaki boy through his window like you do every night? Maybe he wont be wearing any pajamas tonight since it's so warm. A good chance for you to make mental measurmants for that strawberry lolita gown you've been working on."

Uryuu was packed with a nap sack, binoculars, and a camera, already dashing out the door. "Don't wait up for me. I won't be home tonight." And out he went with a resounding 'Ichigooooooooo!'.

Ryuuken smirked. It was so easy manipulating people. With his son out of the way, the man could focus on the tasks at hand; listing off the things he had to do to get ready. Preparing the food, setting a romantic atmosphere, it was going to be a wonderful night! Just he and Isshi chan all cozy and lovey dovey. But first things first. What was he going to wear!?

Isshin walked along the darkened streets dragging his lead like feet. Nine o'clock came way to fast. Of course, the whole time he'd been curled up in the fetal position sobbing loudly.

His children ignored him.

'How pretty the moon looked tonight' , the dark haired man gazed up through teary eyes; an idiotic, depressed smile on his face. Seriously. He looked like a complete moron that you couldn't help but feel sorry for. But we won't.

Illuminated under a light pole, he heaved a heavy sigh. In his hand he carried a plastic bag holding a box of the quincy's favorite cookies. Well, hopefully this'll distract him from other... tastier thoughts. A resounding clonk vibrated from the street lamp, where the ex soul reaper slammed his head.

It wasn't fair! Why was he involved with such a ravonous man?! And worse yet, why was he allowing himself to be gobbled up!?

Aimlessly wandering in an empty headed daze, the man soon found himself standing at the door of his host's house. Maybe he could make a break for it... but the thought of Ryuuken hunting him down in the dead of night would give him nightmares for the next thousand years.

Lifting a trembling hand, Isshin gave a soft knock, praying no one would answer. A clamoring of hurried steps startled the man, giving him an uncontrolable urge to flee. But the door swung open gently.

Ryuuken smiled handsomly at the door, leaning against the frame. "Good evening." he greeted, his brown eyes all aglow. Isshin gulped, feeling his heart flutter. He'd never seen him dressed so casually. A simple light, maroon sweater hung a tad losely on his frame followed by a comfortable pair of black slacks. He was also completely barefoot, but why this mattered, the ex soul reaper couldn't even say.

Shaking his head of these thoughts, Isshin cleared his throat and gave a smile. "Um, s-sorry if I'm late." he muttered, glancing away. His cheeks tingled lightly. Ryuuken smiled all the more. "Nonsense. Dinner is almost ready. Please, do come in and make yourself at home." Stepping back to allow him entry, Ryuuken's eyes lower to Isshin's swaying hips as he strolled in. How his tongue wanted to hang out and salvate.

The broad man always dressed simply, which only added to his charm. He wore a blue, long sleeve, button shirt with the first three buttons undon to show off a little chest. The hem was tucked in a pair of dark kakhi slacks. Ryuuken resisted the urge to lick his chops.

Isshin relaxed a little and wandered into the house, removing his shoes. Still the same sophisticatedly furnished home as ever. He chuckled a little inside. How opposites they were. Making a soft exclamation, the man turned and held the cookies out to his host. "Oh, I almost forgot. I brought you some cookies as home warming gift. Eh?" There was a very freaky look in the silver haired man's eyes that made him want to take a step back.

Ryuuken blinked, returning from his lust filled thoughts and gave a pleasant smile. "How sweet. You always know what I like." Taking the cookies, his fingers lightly graze over Isshin's. The man gasped and pulled his hand away, warmth giving his face a light color. Ryuuken flared up in an abundanced of adortion. 'How Cuuuuuuute!' he thought, fighting the dominating desire to rip his guest's clothes off and have HIM for dinner.

Patiance... patiance... this was a romantic dinner. Not a feast of debachery.

Escorting his guest into the living room, he poured him a glass of wine while he went to check on the food. Isshin settled down on the soft couch, sighing. The room was dimly light with flickering candles perched about, giving a cozy, and comfortable setting. Taking a small sip of wine, he smiled, finding it a good flavor and took another gulp.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." the quicy laughed, returning from the kitchen. He crossed his arms, popping his hip, giving the man an absolutly genuine smile. Isshin choked on a rather large sip of wine. Why did that smile make his stomache do a somersault?

Pouring himself a glass of wine, Ryuuken to the oppertunity to sit next to his friend on the sofa. "I take it you are doing well?" he asked, striking up a conversation. Isshin, fidgeted in his seat, taking a sip of wine to distract himself. "Uh, yeah. The clinic is doing fine..." The quincy nodded, swirling the red liquid around in his glass. "That's good to know. And I take your children are just as well?"

Now the broad man laughed, getting more comfortable. "Yup. My babies are really growing well. I bet your hospital is doing just as good." The other gave a shrug. "The usual. Busy busy busy. Not enough time to spend time with close friends..." His eyes roll over to the ex soul reaper, his smiling lips touching the glass in his hand. Isshin blushed, averting his eyes. "Ah... yeah. I-it is..."

"I'm lonesome when you're not around." the quincy confessed, scooting a little closer. Isshin's face grew as red as the wine in his glass. What could he say to that? But Ryuuken went on. "Even if we say nothing to each other, having you near me is welcoming to me." The dark haired man inwardly whimpered, feeling his heart flutter with each sweet word. And then he delt the final blow. With his knee touching the broad man's, Ryuuken gave him a side long glance, his eyes flickering like the candles. "That's because... you are most precious to me..."

Gentle warmth flooded inside Isshin. The touch of his knee to his... the sweet words being spoken to him... Isshin melted completely inside. His back melded into the soft cushioning of the couch. Ryuuken shifted and inclined closer. Through drooping, dreamy eyes, the ex soul reaper didn't move away when he felt the other's fingers caress his cheek. In fact, he moved in a little closer as well.

Their warm breaths awashed over the other's face. In the dimly lit room, they slowly inclined their heads. Closer their lips came. Closer... closer... closer...

A resounding beep from the stove timer startled the two back to reality. Giving an exclamation, Ryuuken dashes for the kitchen to save the meal. Isshin gasped for breath, his heart rushing like a whirlwind. Whoah! What were they? ... Was he... and they... Chugging back the rest of his wine, the flustered man tried to cool his head, and the thoughts that were racing through it at a hundred miles a minute.

Ryuuken stomped into the kitchen, swearing and cursing the damn dinner. His little lamb was just finally getting coaxed into expressing his heart. But then the stupid timer had to go and ruin everything! Putting on his oven mits, he removes the food and sets the plates. Damn, damn, DAMN! He'll just have to win his heart through his stomache! A smile crept along his lips. "Isshy-chaaaaaan... You're loving rouge of hearts will catch you yet..."

A shadow crossed over Isshin's soul.

They ate at the coffe table in the living room since it would be more comfortable.

Isshin was quite surprised to be treated to a juicy stake. The meat simmered on his plate, giving off a delicious aroma. "Wow, Ryuuken. You really went all out." he laughed. He was very pleased with the meal. Cutting a piece, he popped the meat into his mouth and actually moaned when it melted in his mouth. "Mmmmm! And it tastes heavenly!"

Ryuuken's fork stalled before his open, gaping mouth, and drooled; not from the food, but from the far more scrumptious sight before him. At that moment, he wanted to throw everything off the table, shove the entr'ee against it, and enjoy some even jucier meat. Mmmmmm. Yum, yum. Fresh lamb...

The ex soul reaper tilted his head at his host. The look on his face was really freaking him out. "Ryuuken? Don't you think you should eat it before it gets cold?" Ryuuken started, quickly wiping the drool from his mouth. "So sorry. My mind was somewhere else." Isshin worried where it just came back from.

But he occupied himself by eating, hoping to steer clear of any dangerous conversation. He was amazed at what an astounding cook the quincy was. "Really, Ryuuken, this is just about the best stake I ever had. You're an amazing cook."

"Why thank you." he acknowlaged humbly. But inside he was squealing like a love sick idiot.

Noticing his guest was nearly finished, he poked a fork in his own steak and placed it on Isshin's. The man looked up in protest. "But that's your steak. You don't have to give it to me." The quincy only chuckled. "It's alright. I want to save room for dessert. Besides, seeing you enjoy my cooking gives me far greater joy than anything..." His eyes glimmered romantically under the candle light.

Isshin's heart pounded, a deep red covering his face. Holding in the urge to whimper, he stuffs his mouth with more food. Ryuuken only laughed softly, enjoying his little lamb's company.

Finishing his steak, Isshin leaned back, patting his stomache. "That was delicious, Ryuuken." he complimented, "One of the best meals I've had. Yuzu could learn a thing or two from you." The silver haired smiled, accepting his endearing praises. "Glad you liked it."

Swirling his wine glass again, he takes small sips, raising his hypnotic eyes to Isshin's. "You're words of endearment intoxicate me..." Isshin eeped, his face going red.

Chuckling at his ever entertaining reactions, Ryuuken places the wine glass down. "Care for some dessert?" he offered, running his finger around the brim of the glass. Sighing in relief, at avoiding any embarrassing notions, the man gave him a dopey smile. "Alright. I think I've got room."

The quincy smiled, the light catching in his lenses. "I'm glad..." Getting to his feet, the man excused himself and went into the kitchen. Isshin was left alone. Pouring himself another glass, lays back on the plush carpet. This has turned out to be a pleasant evening. A nice dinner, a good glass of wine; already he was up for a nice long nap. Giving a yawn, he was just about to nod off when Ryuuken called to him from the kitchen. "Isshin? Could you be so kind as to help me prepare the dessert, please?"

Isshin grumbled, having to move from his comfy spot. Saundering into the dining room, he finds Ryuuken with his back to him. He seemed to be preparing something. "Ok. I'm here to help. What are we having for dessert?" the ex soul reaper yawned. From the corner of his eye, his thick brow quircked, finding it odd that the large dining table was completely bare. But he ignored this.

Ryuuken smiled over his shoulder when his guest arrived. "Thank you very much. Could you give me a hand here?"

"Sure, what do you need?" he agreed, waiting for instruction.

Ryuuken's smile widened. Facing the man, he steps closer. "The main ingrediant." Grabbing the front of Isshin's shirt, he pulls him in, crushing their lips together, then rips the shirt off over his head. Isshin didn't have a chance to scream before he was pushed on the table and stripped of his pants and underwear. Silk ropes flashed and bound his wrists above his head, under the table, and under his knees, keeping his legs wide apart.

Isshin yelped, trying with all his might to close his legs. But the ropes prevented him from closing them. "Ryuuken! What the fuck do you think you're doing!?"

"Preparing dessert." he stated simply, pulling his sweater off. The ex soulreaper growled, strainging to escape. "What the hell!? What is this dessert your having!?" Ryuuken smirked. Picking up a bowl full of fresh berries, he popped a plump blueberry into his mouth. "You." he answered simply.

The bound man pailed.

Ryuuken licked his lips at the desirable feast before him. But he wasn't quite ready yet. Coming over to the side, he captures the man's chin, gazing into his eyes. "I do hope you like fruit salad." he purred. Taking a handful of mixed berries, he places them in his mouth and leaned over to feed his sweet little lamb. His mouth smothered the dark haired man, passing the berries through his kiss. His tong darted out, swirling the barries, in search of the man's tongue. The berries burst, their tangy sweet juice tingling between their lips.

Their tonges wove and bathed in the savory tangy flavor, heated from building passion. When the berries dissolved away, the silver haired man put more into his mouth and continued the harvest of arousing flavors. Isshin's mind fogged over, lost to the enticingly addicting taste of heat and tangy sweetness. A drop of red juice spills from the corner of his mouth and down his stubly chin.

Ryuuken broke away, their lips stained from the berries. Running a tongue over his swollen lips, the quincy couldn't help but adore the sweet flush dusting the man's cheek bones. Leaving the man briefly, he quickly brings over a tray of various fruits, syrups, a can of whip cream, and a couple tiny boxes.

Isshin's head came back down from the clouds and stared at the fruit in fear. "W-what is all this?" he couldn't help but ask, dreading the answer. "Just preparing the main dish, of course." the quincy answered, picking a bright red apple. Breathing on it, and giving it a shine, he grins sweetly. "Now open your mouth and say, 'Ahhh'." he coaxed. His hand cups Isshin's privates, giving his package a squeeze. Isshin jolted with a sharp, 'AHHHHHH!', but was muffled out when the apple was shoved into his mouth. Isshin could only make sounds of protest since the apple locked his jaw open.

Licking his fingers, Ryuuken chuckled. "You sure look tastey, my sweet little lamb. But let's make you mouth wateringly delicious." Isshin's eyes were wide as saucers.

Taking certain fruits from each bowl, the quincy arranges them in various positions. Cradling them in sweeps of whip cream and making sweet little touch ups here and there. The last thing he added was the blackcurrent sauce. Holding the bottle at an angle, he squirted jets of zig zags over the tough, beefy muscles. Finally finished, he stood back, taking in his masterpiece. Isshin looked like a sexual dessert of indulgance, with cherries, blueberries, strawberries, raspberries, orange slices, and whip cream topped with syrup.

"Oh, my delicious little lamb..." he panted, fully aroused and drooling for a bite. "You look so good. I want to sink my teeth into those juicy muscles..." Isshin whimpered behind the apple in his mouth. His eyes made him look so pathetic. It only wetted the quincy's appitite. But first... From a nearby bookshelf, he removed a camera and used it to take various pictures. Someone had a new desktop back grooooouuund.

Isshin sniffled, and tried again to free himself. But he was bound so tight... and being exposed like this made him shy and weak.

Sirens and bells set off inside the silver haired man. Tossing the camera away, he clapped his hands together, giving thanks for this yummy feast. Leering hungrily, his eyes roamed over the swell of muscles, glistening from the syrup. "Now where shall I start?" he all but growled like a happy jungle cat ready to eat.

Deciding to start at the top and work his way down, Ryuuken licked the man's shoulder, following the trail of syrup, lapping up the sticky sweetness. Along the way, he took the liberty to nip the supple skin, eating up any fruit along the way.

Nearing a decorated, cream covered nipple, the quincy licked his lips and sucked up the tiny treat, smoothing his tongue over the nub. Isshin flinched, squirming under the arousing wet strokes. A soft moan shuddered behind the apple in his mouth, when he moved on to the other frosted nub, tugging it between his teeth. Ryuuken savored the pert nipple, teasing the other with his fingers; rolling, and tugging, and twisting till his dessert writhed and whimpered in protest.

Continuing on with his feasting, he licked clean every trace of fruit, syrup, cream, every last lingering trace of sweetness. Soon there wasn't and inch on Isshin's body the quincy's tongue hadn't touched. Well, except one certain place. Casting his eyes downward, he gazed upon the broad man's thick, leaking erection.

"You poor thing." he said in a motherly tone. "How cruel of me to have neglected you down here." The tip of his finger slides between the crevases, touching the puckered bud. Isshin shuddered all over. He was so aroused it was making him crazy. Even that part down there was twitching to be touched.

Dipping his fingers into a jar of clear jelly, he rubs his fingers around the soon to be entrance, taking care to slicking the very rim. Then the slippery fingers push into Isshin's hidden parts.

Isshin tensed, feeling the two fingers pushed inside him, slicking around his inner walls. How he wanted to move freely, especially when a third finger was added. But just as soon as he was melting into the feeling of those digits carassing his dark recesses, they were quicky withdrawn. Looking up at the man with silver hair, Isshin shivered, not liking the look in his eyes.

"Oh dear. How rude of me." he tutted, as if scolding himself. "This is a fruit salad, but I forgot the seconed most important ingrediant." Reaching for the tray, he picked up an object. Isshin's eyes bugged out. "A banana..." he smiled, holding up the extra long, ripe yellow fruit.

The light clicked on. The ex soul reaper thrashed about, struggling against his restraints. He wasn't going to... Oh God, NO!

Ryuuken clicked his tongue at the man's reaction. "You poor little lamb. Just look how eager you are. Don't worry, I'll feed you..." Isshin glared at him angrily. But the man ignored this and rolled a condom on the blunt end of the banana.

The bound man shrank back. He could only weep and sniffle as he could only watch the devilish man coat the banana with sex jelly. Ryuuken hummed a tune, nodding in satisfaction at the consistancy. Holding the stem end, he presses the banana into the soften opening, inwardly groaning as it was sucked in. Pulling it out a bit, he thrusts it back in, enjoying the sucking, slurping sounds it was emitting.

Isshin whimpered pathetically. The curve in the banana easily made contact with his prostate, making his hips spasm with each impaling. "Mmmm." the cruel quincy purred, withdrawing the banana. "Someone really likes bananas. I know to make you like them even more..." From a tiny box on the tray he removes a small object. Using a rubberband, he straps a large silver bullet like item to it.

Suddenly the air was filled with a loud, angry buzz. Isshin gulped.

"Care for a vibrating banana?" the dominatrix sang happily. The man shook his head furiously, but, of course, it goes unnoticed.

The moment the banana was shoved back in, the man's body went up like a live wire. His entire body spasmed and thrashed at the unmerciful waves of pleasure filling him up inside. Arching his back as best as he could, he felt himself ready to come, but the buzzing stopped and the banana was removed.

Left breathless, only able to breath through his nose, Isshin lay limp upon the table. "So sorry, but we can't have you finishing up quite yet. We still have to move on to the main dish..." Ryuuken grinned. Removing the condom and vibrator from the banana, he peels back the skin of the fruit and swallows it whole. His captive's cock twitched.

Smacking his chops, he tosses the banana peel on to the tray, and unbuckled his pants. "And now, my lovely little lanb, since you've been so good, I'll give you your true dessert." Dropping his pants, his huge erection bounces free, oozing with clear lust. Tacking another condom, he rolls it down his hot length.

Isshin blush all over from head to toe, even his ears turning red. His body gleamed with exertion, and sweat. Curling his toes into fists, his soft brown eyes look up at the man in a shy, tender manner. Ryuuken's head spun, rocketing straight to the moon. He made the cutest faces!

With a wild cry, the reved up quincy leaps onto his dessert, leaning his face in close to Isshin's. "Dessert is served..." he crooned, running his tonge over the apple. Sinking his teeth into the red flesh, he chomps off a bite. Shifting his hips, his aching member sinks into Isshin's soft, convulsing depth.

Eating away the apple bit by bit, Ryuuken snapped and bucked his hips, plunging deeply into the delicious man who twitched and and screamed muffled cries of desire. When the apple was nearly gone, the silver haired man bowed his back, unable to control his pace. His mind was awashed with lust and pounded so hard into him, the table skidded by inches.

Isshin's eyes rolled into the back of his head, already way over the edge and begging for release. Ryuuken's cries rose and stalled till he let out one large howl, exploding into a fray of stars and lights, the ex soul reaper coming the exact same time as well.

Ryuuken's tongue hung out, his eyes misty in the afterglow. Isshin completely went limp, his soul currently on vacation.

From outside the window, Ulquiorra turned off his camcorder. Pulling out his cell phone, he waited for the other end to answer. "Change of plans. I have a far better idea for the new season issue." he informed, wandering off to Hueco Mundo

Returning back to reality, Ryuuken looked down, his face warmed from an intence orgasm. "You were so delicious, little lamb." he panted breathlessly, removing the apple from the man's mouth.

Isshin gulped down the air freely, his mind still fuzzy from all that's happened. He groans in protest, his joints aching from their bindings. "You, perverted bastard... untie... tie me will ya...?" he panted, his eyes a little out of focus.

Ryuuken looked down at him and nodded. "Well, we are rather sticky. This calls for a bath."

"WHAT!?" the man screeched, his mind instantly cleared.

Unbinding his hand and legs, the surprisingly strong quincy scooped his guest up into his arms, bridal style, and carried him off to the shower. "No worries. We can play with my rubber ducky."

"I don't like the sounds of that!"

From then on, Isshin could never look at another banana without blushing; while they became Ryuuken's favorite fruit.


	4. Chapter 4

Isshin raced down a darken hall. His feet flew across the tiled floors, pattering as fast as his heart was pounding. The hospital wing was deserted and cast in the cloak of night. Not a soul was around.

Terror. Terror gripped the man to the very core. It was coming... It was after him! He could hear the slow steps rapidly approaching behind him. Spoting a door that was left open just a crack, he dove into the pitch black room and quickly shut the door, locking it. Crouching tightly on the floor, his back braced to the door, hidden under the glass window, he quickly tried to catch his breath. His adrenaline was already through the roof.

Click... clock... click...

Isshin froze. The light tapping in the distance made the blood in his veins turn to ice.

Click... clock... click... clock...

The calm steps that fell upon the porclan tile echoed through out the quiet hall, the vibrations stabbing into the man's nerves, jolting at each hollow step.

Closer... they were drawing closer...

Isshin trembled in the dark. How did it ever come to this?!

Earlier that evening Isshin was enjoying the company of his children... more like irritating them. "Dad! Don't eat all those choclates! Those are my favorites, you big moron!" Karin snapped, as her father munched on the candy she recieved while trick or treating. "But paap likes them too." he smiled happily. "Besides, eating too much candy with make you sick."

"You're the one who's making ME sick!" the girl screamed, and kicked her father. Ichigo came down dressed nicley as if he was going out to meet someone. Isshin's eyes caught this and imediatly attacked his son. "Ichigoooooo! Where are you going dressed like you're ready for a good time!?" he ordered, headlocking the orange haired boy. Ichigo yelped and wriggled free of the hold. "Shut up, goat face! I'm going to a party, ok? JUST a party!" Isshin didn't belive him. "Don't give me that. They way your dressed some how gives off the feel of ulterior motives... but what?"

"Like he's gonna get lucky tonight..." Karin remarked, picking up her candy. Ichigo gaped at his sister. "Karin!" But his father was on him in an instant. "What!? You're dressed in 'come and get it' attire!? Who are you going with!? I demand you tell me!" Ichigo raced around the room away from his father's relentless queastioning. "I'm not meeting anyone special, you got it! No one!" Suddenly Yuzu appeared. "Ichigo! I found them for you." In her hands were a pair of fluffy orange cat ears, a sleek attachable tail, and a collar with a bell. The rest of the Kurosaki members stared in silence beofre looking at the sweating teenager. "Um... that is..."

Luckily for him the phone rang. Isshin was busy at the moment, physically interigating his son, and Yuzu was a little out of the loop, so Karin ended up answering. "Hello. Kurosaki residance." The voice on the other end chuckled. "Sounds noisy over there. Having fun?"

"Oh, Ishida san. Glad to hear from you."

Isshin froze on the spot, giving Ichigo the oppertunity to grab the cat costume and escape out the door.

Again Ryuuken chuckled into the phone. "Why thank you. Is your father there at the moment?" Instantly the man sailed across the room and held onto his daughter's leg in manic desperation. "I'm not here! Tell him I'm not here! I beg of you! Don't throw your papa to a ravenous demon! Don't let him suffer!" Karin placed a hand over the phone and looked at her father's pitiful begging, panic stricken form. "One, I have no idea what you're rambling on about, and two, there is no way I would miss an oppertunity to make your life a living hell."

Isshin bawled all over her leg. Ignoring this Karin returned to the phone. "Yeah he's here. Later. Here you go... dad..." the dark haired girl grinned. Blubbering like an imbicle, the man had no choice but to take the phone and answer. "H-hello?"

"Happy Halloween, Isshin..." the voice purred out, sending goose bumps up and down Isshin's body. "Ah... y-yeah... um, did you want to talk to me about something?" Isshin answered nerviously, wanting to get off the phone as quickly as possible. But Ryuuken seemed to enjoy his nerviousness. "Now now, no need to be tense, Isshin. After all, we're very **close **friends after all." The way he said close made the ex-soul reaper flinch.

"But all sudection aside..." -what seduction?- "I have a bit of a favor to ask. You see I need a bit of assistance over at the hospital but we're a little short staffed. Could you come over to help?"

At the mention of hospital and help, Isshin was already in profesional mode. "Huh? Of course. I'll be right over." The voice sounded pleased with this. "Thank you Isshin. I'll see you soon." The line went dead and Isshin hung up his end and grabbed his coat to head over there. Unfortunatly he couldn't shake off this feeling of doom. The hospital was one of the newly opened ones and had very up to date facilities. Compared to his home clinic, Isshin felt a little out of place. But Ryuuken neede his help and that was most important.

Entering the hospital a nurse pointed to the wing where Ishida was. Thanking her, he made way down toward the wing. It was odd, though. Besides the couple of nurses he saw at the front desk, there was no one in sight. No doctors making rounds, no nurses checking patiants. Not even patiants in the beds. Odd.

Finally making it to the wing Isshin saw only one light from under the door. Must have been Ryuuken. Adjusting his coat, though not knowing why, he knocked the door. "Yes?" a voice called from the other side of the door. "It's Isshin Kurosaki." the man answered back.

"Come in."

Doing so, the ex-soul reaper opens the door and pales. Ryuuken sat in a chair with his feet propped on desk, fully dressed in a doctor's coat, and unwrapping a candy between his fingers. There was a whole pumpkin bucket filled with candy. "Isshiiiiiiiin." he smiled happily. "I've been waiting for you."

"Uh..." he replied, eyeing the wrappers scattering the floor. Remembering the call, Isshin instantly jumped right to the point. "Oh. You said you urgantly needed my help. What seems to be the problem?"

"I can't eat all this candy myself." the quincy sighed, holding up the candy bucket. Isshin fell over. "That was what you called me over here for!?" he yelled from the floor.

"But if I eat it all by myself, I'll get a tummy ache." he pointed out.

At this point Isshin was begining to form what would most likely be a very bad headache. "Why would you call me all the way out here JUST to eat candy? Can't you give it to your son?"

Clasping his hands together, Ryuuken gazed up at him with warm, sowerful eyes. "But I wanted to eat them with you." he said, surounded by pink sparkling clouds and bubbles. Isshin's eye twitched and sighed. Who could stand up to that assault. Pulling up a chair, he unwrapped a piece of candy and popped it into his mouth. "I'll eat a few with you, then I'm going home." he warned.

Ryuuken smiled endearingly. "Alright." Yeah right. There's no way in hell that was gonna happen.

Unwrapping a chocolate, Isshin couldn't help but ask. "There don't seem to be a lot of nurses here. Or paitients."

"Hmm? That's because this one isn't open yet." the quincy answered, licking a lollipop. "That reminds me..." Pressing a button on the phone the nurse from the front desk answered. "Yes, mister Ishida?"

"You and the other's may go now."

"Understood. please enjoy yourself sir."

The ex -oul reaper stared in stunned awe, a jaw breaker dropping from his mouth. 'What the hell!' his mind screeched. "What's this all about! Why did you drag me out here in the middle of the night!? And what did she mean 'Enjoy yourself'!?" he demanded, shaking the other by the collar of his doctors coat. "Did she say that? You must have misheared..." Ryuuken replied, averting his eyes.

'Damn it.'

Anger ticking at his temple, Isshin thrusts an accusing finger at the perverted man. "I knew it! This was all only to get into my pants! Bastard!" Turning in disgust, he fumes. Ryuuken gets up and places his hands on the larger man's broad shoulders. "Now, Isshin. What a thing to say. It is very hurtful to hear you say such things..."

Isshin deflated a bit. "Ah... r-really?" he mumred, worrying his words really hurt him.

Ryuuken nodded, resting his cheek on his shoulder. "Of course. Why would you ever suspect me of tricking you to come down here so I could get you isolated in an abandoned building so no one could hear your cries of pleasure. Nor the possibility of you ending up naked and strapped down. And there most certainly wont be any baby oils..." he assured him... while shamlessly groping his chest. 'Oh God, such tight muscles...'

"That's it! I'm going home!" the dark haired man bellowed, hiding the embaressed tears pricking his eyes. But as he reached the door, the quincy was already there blocking ther way. "Now, now, Isshin. No need to get so worked up" he coddled, pressing a finger to the man's frowning lips. 'And who's fault do you think that is!?' the other mentally yelled.

"You seem awefully tense, Isshin." he sighed, opeing his lab coat and reaching into a pocket. "Why don't I give you something to help you relax?" He extracted a hyperdermic needle.

Isshin broke into a cold sweat, staring at the needle. "Um... what's that?" he asked, his voice dripping with fear.

Ryuuken offered the classic friendly doctor demenour. "Oh, just something that will help you loosen up and feel good..." Was it Isshin's imagination, or what he just said scared the crap out of him.

"Now hold still. This won't take but a moment." the doctor smiled, grabbing the man's arm and raising the needle. But the paitient didn't want to coaperate. "No way in hell!" he yelled, jerking his arm back from the needle. Who knows what was in that thing!

"Please hold still. Such a fuss your making for a simple injection." the quincy lightly complained, struggling with the uncoapertive ex-soul reaper. Isshin was starting to freak out with the dangerious look in those eyes, wanting to despretly escape. "I said no!" he yelled, swatting Ryuuken's hand away.

The needle flew out of his hand. Spinning in the air, the sergical insturmant fell and impaled into flesh, the contents injecting in. "Ah." Ryuuken said, looking at the needle in his arm. Removing the syringe, he looked at it in dissapointmant. "Oh dear... this isn't go-..." Growing woozy, he stumbled backwards.

"Ryuuken!" Frightened for the other's safety, Isshin quickly caught him before he hit the floor. "Oh God, what was wrong with you? Was there something in that needle that was dangerious? ... wait you were going to give ME something dangerious! Ryuuken?!"

Groaning in his arms, Ryuuken opened his eyes and gazed up at the other. "Isshin..." he breathed lightly. "Yes, Ryuuken?" the other asked, leaning in to hear him.

"Isshin..." he whispered again.

BOING.

The ex-soul reaper's eyes snapped open. Did he really... Looking down nerviously he saw a monsterious beast roaring to life.

The quincy had one hell of a hard on.

Giving a girly squeal, the broad man retreated to the corner of the room. "W-w-wha-... Wh-wh-why is... eeeeeeep..." he whimpered, cowering in fear.

Ryuuken groaned from the floor, rubbing his head. "Wow. This stuff works fast." he chuckled sheepishly.

"Work fa-.. you were going to use that drug on me!?" the man screeched indingently.

"...maybe..." he admitted with little intrest. Isshin would have taken a chair to him if he wasn't so damn scared of that awakening beast below.

Getting to his feet, the quincy wobbled a little, wincing at the swelling. "Nnnnn, indeed this works quite well but there was said to be some side... a...fects... oh..." His eyes drooped and glazed over, a deep flush staining his cheeks. "This drug... heightens the senses admralbly and..." Slowly turning his head, he smiled hotly at the ex-soul reaper. "Isshin... you smell oh so good..."

Isshin flinched. Right before his eyes, the ever composed silver haired man transforned. He salvated at the man, panting heavily. "Uhhh, you smell so good..." he purred, licking his chops ravoniously. "I could you up..." One foot after the other he slowly stalked toward his prey. Isshin tried to draw back into the corner, his eyes widening, his cold sweat getting worse.

Ryuuken drew closer, his gaze lost in desire. A tongue hung out, much like a dog panting, if it wasn't for the frightening smile on his face. Thrusting his arms out, he braced them on both sides of Isshin. He inclinced his head, licking his lips loudly. "I think..." he whispered in a low, hushed voice that sent shivers down the dark haired man's back. "... I'll have a helping of some hot... fresh... lamb..." Slowly a hand reached for Isshin's loins.

"Ma-ma-MONSTERRRRRRR!" Wailing in terror, Isshin shoves the slobering beast away and made a break for the door.

His screams of terror echoed down the halls, leaving Ryuuken alone. Frowning, at his meal escaping, he soon shifted to a wide smile. "Oh, you want to play hide and seek. Well I guess this will help me work up an appitite. Here I come, little lamb." he smiled, and the hunt was on.

From an airduct over head, something observed their actions and slinked away when they left the room. "Intresting ..." it said.

Isshin raced down the abandoned hallway, reaching the deserted desk and making a brake for the door. Preparing to burst through them he finds the doors are locked... added with chains and a large lock to keep it in place. He was trapped.

Whimpering pathetically, tears streaming down his face, the ex-soul reaper wracked his brains, despretly searching for a solution to this deadly perdicament. But all thoughts and rationality blew away when a loud crash made the man turn. Stepping from the dust, his hard on nearly ripping through his pants, the quincy's glasses shined in the low light, giving his eyes an eerie gleam. "Iiiiiiiishiiiiiiiin..." he smiled frighteningly, walking over the broken door.

Isshin's heart nearly jumped out of his throat at the sheer horror before him.

Ryuuken's eyes drooped, glazed in wanting desire, drool dripping from him lollying tongue that panted with each breath. " Want to eat you up..."

Bursting into tears, the hospital shook with the resounding scream from the dark haired man.

And that brings us back to the begining of the story. After running for his life and eluding his persuer, Isshin Kurosaki sat cowering in the medical room. Oh how did it all turn out this way... and in this attire? For some reason, some where along the way, he ended up in a tight pink nurse's uniform.

How the fuck did that happen!?

The hollow foot steps echoed through the dark, returning the man back to reality. But seriously, how did he end up in this fucking nurse uniform!

Isshin slapped a hand over his mouth to silence his breathing. The steps were but a few feet away. Holding his breath, the ex-soul reaper held perfectly still, his heart beating frantically in his chest.

Click... clock... click... clock...

Harder his heart pounded. For a moment he felt the sound of his heart beating would be heared and give him away!

A sillouet appeared on the frosted glass and stopped. Isshin continued to hold his breath. Even his heart felt it had stopped.

Stalling for only a moment, which felt like an eternity to Isshin, the figure walked on, his foot steps fading. Waiting till the foot steps were completely out of ear shot, the man left out a loud gasp from holding his breath for so long. Breathing the swee air of relief, he was finally safe for now. "Now to find a way out..." he said softly... But first things first... seriously, when did he change into a nurse uniform?

A fist smashed throught the frosted glass of the door. Isshing heart grew cold.

Remaining tightly closed, the hand slowly crept to the lock on the door and turned it. Retracting back, like a shadow, the hand drew back through the whole in the glass.

Calmly the doorknob bobbed and unlatched, opening the door a small crack. From the blackness, an even dark form stood out. Light reflecting off those glasses, lighting up an eye, the quincy called out from the darkness. "Iiiiiishin... I foooooooouuund youuuuu..."

Never had Isshin been scared so shitless in his entire life.

Slinking smoothly into the room, Ryuuken locked the door behind him. "I've been looking for you all night, my elusive lamb..." he purred seductively. His eyes sweep over the broad man's form. "That's quite the sexy out fit, you have there... Nice and tight over those bulging muscles..."

Isshin whimpered under the gaze, tugging down the embarressingly short cut skirt. There was no way out. Unconciously he glanced at the erect organ. Glancing up, he deeply blushed when he saw the quincy caught him peeking and laviciously licked his chops. "You look so cute, Isshin... those buttons just want to pop right off." he teased. Isshin quickly averted his eyes, swallowing thickly.

'HOW CUTE!' Ryuuken's inner thoughts squealed. Marching right over and, with alarming strength, hoisted the broad man onto the examination table. Isshin let out the cutest 'eep', and tugged the skirt down as best he could. "D-don't... please don't look..." he weeped shyly. Bells and whistles sounded in the quincy's head, making him even more erect, if that was physically possible.

No, no, NO! He's chased the man all night and finally cornered him, and in such a tempting attire... Better take this slow, even though his aching cock screamed for pleasure.

Reaching up, a finger toyed with the dip of the neck line, sliding along the edge till it met the connecting v tip. Slyly, a button was flicked open opening up the chest a peek. Then another button was undone, and a little more chest flesh was exposed. Then another... Soon the up half of the uniform fell off those broad shoulder and pooled around his waist. Now there was only one button; straining the fabric to keep the lower waist covered.

Isshin blushed even more. It seemed when he was cornered like this, and no other way out, he becomes very docile and shy... like a virgin bride on her wedding night. "What's wrong my sweet little lamb?" the quincy purred sweetly. "You're face is almost as pink as your uniform..."

His cheeks a very dark shade of red, the broad man turned his head away, those dark eyes of his drooping sheepishly. "No... please... I'm so embarressed..."

Blood rappidly flowed from Ryuuken's nose.

Roaming a hand over that broad, taute chest, Ryuuken flicked a tongue over those sweet looking nipples that blushed just as shyly. Isshin shivered to his core. Already his nipples were tight and erect from anticipation.

Ryuuken massaged his tongue over the swollen nub, sucking on it till it was numb. Isshin writhed and keened in delight. When the silver haired man licked the other and tugged it with his teeth, the ex-soul reaper could not help but throw his head back and cry out sweetly. But oh, if those noises weren't doing a number on Ryuuken.

Every gasp and moan went straight to his groin that throbbed and pulsed with each sound. Hoping to silence him, he grabs the back of the man's head and shoves their mouths together. Soon the cries were smothered with wet, stifled moans. Ryuuken sucked on the other's tongue, stroking and sweeping with hot, velvety sweetness. Parting thier lips momentarily, the tips of their tongues flicking againgst each other, the quincy dives in to feast even more eagerly.

The ex-soul reaper's eyes fogged and stared blankly and he was consumed by the kiss. Feeling his very breath of life being drained from him. When Ryuuken finally broke away, Isshin gasped for breath. Saliva dripped down his stubly chin and onto his chest. Ryuuken licked these threads up deliciosly. Down below, the dark haired man was fully erect, the thin fabric of the nurse uniform straining to near ripping point.

Ryuuken smiled wantonly. "Looks like someone is in need of a check up down here..." he chuckled, toying with the button by pressing it on the tip with his finger. "Uh.. UHG... ooh..." the man whimpered pathetically.

Popping the final button, the fabric rapidly drifted away revealing the pulsing cock that oozed and trembled in the open air. "You naughty boy, Isshin..." the silver haired man tutted. "Just look how hot and wet you've become." Extending a finger, he dipped it into the clear moisture that oozed out and brought it to his lips to taste the salty nectar.

Isshin jolted at the touch and tenderly melted at the man's gaze on him. He held in a small mew at the sight of him licking his finger. Ryuuken made a heavenly face, savoring the nectar that teased his taste buds. "So good..." he purred happily, and reached down. Isshin gave a sharp yelp as his bulging member was squeezed tightly. Ryuuken slowly stroked the hot organ making the pre-cum flow in fountain fulls. Isshin arched in his sitting position, shivering all over. Raising his head he panted and cried softly to the friction. "No!... hah-hah-uh, Ryuuken... not that... uh-UHH!"

If the quincy wasn't aroused from the drug before, he was nearly going insane. Oh that look... he could come from just that alone. Spreading his legs apart, he eagerly lapped the glistening rod, nipping the sensetive skin naughtily. Isshin's tears of ecstacy flowed freely from his eyes, yelping a gurlge of pain and pleasure.

It was hopeless. Even though Ryuuken was in charge, he was at the mercy of those sweet cries. "Oh Isshin... More. Cry out more..." he pantedly like a dog in heat. Lapping those tight balls, he sucks the leaking tip greedily. Adoring the taste, he draws the entire rod into his mouth, letting the flavor of lust melt on his tongue.

The ex-soul reaper groaned haughtly, barely supporting himself with trembling arms. So hot. Why was he so hot? His arms nearly gave way, as the silver haired man gulped him to the hilt before drawing away to the very tip and repeating it. His whole body twitched and moaned in delight, but down there something else was twitching uncontrolably. A thumb brushed over the closed bud. Ryuuken's eyes narrowed in a smile. So he was excited down here too.

Searching through a pocket of his coat, the quincy removes a small containter and dips his fingers into the clear substance. He always came prepared. Letting off the hard dick, smacking his lips in satisfaction, he rubs his lubed fingers against the tight opening and pushed a couple fingers inside. His eagerness was making him impatiant, but mostly he LOVED the look his little lamb made when he was touched inside.

Isshin moaned and bucked wantonly against those fingers, as they touched his most secret of places only they knew of. Another finger made him stretch, but also squish loudly. As a fourth pushed in, the ever vicious Ryuuken toyed with the one spot that made him weak as a litten. Loudly yowling in ecstacy, sweat dripped from his body and mingled with his tears of delight. More. MORE! It wasn't enough. "Uh, Ryuuken! Fill me up more!" he begged, totally lost to his own words.

Ryuuken felt a bomb explode in his head.

Ripping the zipper down, he screaming cock roared with release. It hissed in discomfort at the condom rolled on, but sweeter treasures were in store. Shoving the larger man against the table, the tip of the quincy's cock plunged into the waiting depths and nearly howled in pleasure. The tight hot depths that were eagerly devouring him deeper. And the hips that squirmed for motion. Yes... YES! THIS MAN WAS ABSOLUTE TEMPATION!

The examination table groaned in protest from the rough action, but it's groans were no where near loud enough as the two men were shouting.

Ryuuken panted and thrusted his wide girth into the ex-soul reaper fiercely. How he made him wait and eluded him all night. But now he was his! And he would savor every suculant drop of erotic bliss he had to offer.

Isshin's broad form rose and fell with each penitration. The nurse uniform had long since crumbled beneath him and all that remained were his normal shoes and socks. His toes clenched into fists in these and rose into the air. Trying to catch his breath, his arms fell limply over his head as he was consumed by the wonderful pleasure that lanced inside him.

How hot he was. Every touch made him burn, every sound made him shiver, every movement made him suffer so sweetly. It felt so good, the long stiff mass that plunged into his soft inner walls and made him swealter and melt. It was like _he_ was under the influance of the drug.

It felt so primal and savage, but why oh why was it only making the ex-soul reaper thirsty for more. It felt like he was loosing his mind.

Ryuuken sieged into his lamb in blissful ecstacy until he caught the look in the man's eye. Dazed, his naked form lay spread out before him, sweat dripping from every inch of those tight muscles. Isshin's eyes were blank and clouded with lust, a deep crimson across his cheeks. "Ryuuken. More..." he said in a raw voice, "Let me quench your burning thurst..." Dragging a tongue over his swollen lips, he licked them wetly.

The quincy's mouth hund open. Blood instantly exploded from his nostrals, his mind completely snapping. "IIIIIISHIIIINNN!" Pouncing atop the sexy bastard, he throws his hips into the air and held onto them to plow drive right into him. Isshin cried out, his world spinning out of control. Melting. His mind was melting... and burning... But he didn't care. So long as he was completely consumed, let his soul burn away.

Their climax came hard and symotamiously, the quincy nearly going hoarse with his bellows that matched the roar of the ex-soul reaper.

In the dark room, the air was filled with harsh gasps and the scent of sweat and sex. Ryuuken lay sprawled across the broad man who lay just as lifless. Ryuuken looked up and swallowed thickly. Isshin panted breathlessly, his half closed eyes shinning with tears. His face was a beautiful shade of ravished red and drying saliva glimmered on the corners of his mouth... a smear of cream lay across his cheek...

"Ryuu-kun?" he mewled softly, those dark eyes twinkling. Ryuuken said nothing, sweat rolling down his chin. Isshin tilted his head and called out again. "Ryuuken? What's wr-... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A certain area became instantly rock hard. Seemed the quincy was not quite satisfied.

"Why the hell are you hard again?! GEH! No, no, NO! Don't move it! You're still insi- UH! UH! UH!"

"Ooops, looks like the drug is still in effect. Perhapse we should go a few more rounds to get it out of my system..." the quincy purres, and began to kiss that cute stubly chin.

"LIAR!" the other screeched.

From another wing of the hospital, someone sat back in the comfy chair watching the fun that was playing on the screen from the hidden camera in the hospital room. "I'll have to report that the hidden camera works wonderfully..." Ulquiorra noted, recording every single seconed of the footage before his eyes. Dialing his cell phone, he speaks to someone on the other end of the line. "It fine. We can go ahead and add one in the substitute soul reaper's room." The person on the other end understood and hung up. Watching the screen, idlely wondered something that had been nagging him a bit. "I wonder if this makes me a stalker..." he wondered out loud. Been then the quincy was doing a move that seemed impossible to do and forgot about it.

"Trick or treat..." he said to no one in particular.


	5. Chapter 5

Karakura town was blanketed in a lovely layer of beautiful snow. How lovely it all was. Cheerful faces and brightly decorated shops selling various holiday merchendise. Once again Christmas time was here.

A chilled wind blustered through the air, making all who were outside shiver. But not a certain self practicing doctor.

Isshin snored softly, curled up on the floor; the kotatsu keeping him nice and toasty. He'd originally been drinking a cup of tea, while reading a manga, before nodding off. Kotatsus always made him sleepy.

A loud ringing pierced through his dream land. Grumbling, he scrapped for the house phone and answered while lying on the floor. "Hello?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Good afternoon, Isshin..." Ryuuken purred throuth the phone. "Good afternoon..." the man repeated, still half asleep.

Ryuuken seemed pleased by the unshaken voice. Perhapse he was finally warming up to him. "I was wondering if you were doing anything on Christmas eve."

"Huh? No, I've got nothing planned..." Isshin yawned starting to fall asleep again. The quincy was getting quite excited, but held himself in check. Alright. just have to coax him into it. "I know Christmas day is for your family, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going out on a date with me. Perhapse dinner afterward?" He put the offer out, now all he had to do was push him into it.

"Sure... that sounds fun..." the ex-soul reaper replied, rubbing his eye. 'So sleepy...'

'Eh?' The tea Ryuuken was drinking flowed out of his gaping mouth. "HUH!?" he screached into the phone. "Really? You want to go out on a date with me?!"

"Mmm, yeah. That's fine..." the man mumbled back, curling up under the heated table for more sleep.

The phone trembled in Ryuuken's hand. Seriously? Was this for real? Was this a dream? Did Isshin really willingly accepted an invitation to go out with him. and on the most romantic night for couples to boot! "Oh Isshy chan! I'm so happy! I'll plan everything to the T and make it the most wonderful night ever! Ah! I have so much to plan! So much to prepare for... I'll call you later to remind you of the time! Bye, bye my Isshy lamb!"

The line disconected, so Isshin hung up and snuggled under the warm kotatsu. 'What was that Ryuuken getting all excited about?' his fuzzy thoughts pondered. 'Something about a date...'

... a date... date... "Date?"

Isshin's eyes snapped open. "Oh my God!" What the hell did he just agree to!?

The sky was lightly clouded over head with a possibility of snow. A perfect setting for Christmas eve. A cold wind swept past the dejected Isshin.

How did it turn out this way? He, waiting for Ryuuken for their romantic... date. Oh God, it made him burst into tears everytime he thought about it! When Ryuuken had called to set up the time, he tried to explain that it was all a misunderstanding... but then he got really quite on the phone... and the way he said 'I see...' nearly made him wet himslef. So he ended up saying he was kidding, which made the quincy giddy with joy. So here he was... Like a lamb being led to the slaughter, and the hungry wolf waiting for the meal.

'Oh Santa Clause. Please run me down with your open sleigh and eight tiny raindeer...' That was his Christmas wish. Pedestrians avoided any eye contact of him.

A hand fell on the man's shoulder. Turning to see who it belonged to, he just stopped short of a pair of lips waiting for him. "Hello, Isshin..." the quincy mewed like a cat. Grabbing the back of his head, he lessened the distance between their kisses.

'Santa! How could youuuuu!' the ex-soul reaper howled inside. Avoiding those deadly lips, he jumped back out of the quincy's reach, panting swiftly, bracing himself for any attack.

Ryuuken chuckled, running a hand over his silver hair. "Oh dear. I must have surprised my sweet darling."

"Please don't say things that make me want to throw myself in traffic." Isshin replied, his face going very pale. Glancing at his hands, he grew even pailer. A monsterious size of a boquet of red roses tied tightly with a big bright ribbon. Ryuuken saw his reaction and looked at his present and smiled. "For my handsome little lamb." Thrusting the flowers in the ex-soul reaper's arms, he took the oppertunity to snag his stubly chin and kissed those full lips which where like plump sugar plums.

'Please kill me...' the man weeped inside as some high school girls took pictures of them.

Walking down the sidewalk, the quincy looked rather happy. Dressed in a well tailored long coat of light tan with a black faux fur ruffle arounf the collar. It made his silver hair stand out even more. Isshin simply wore a simple bomber jacket that suited his size. Though having to hold the roses rather made him look stupid. He sighed heavily, a puff of breath appearing in the cold air.

"What's wrong, Isshin?" the silver haired man asked, looking at him with half closed eyes that gleamed desire. "If you're cold, I can warm you up..." Isshin rapidly shook his head. "Eh, uh. I was just wondering where we were going is all." he laughed nerviously. As long as it wasn't any place dark or out of sight. Danger...

Ryuuken snickered and tilted his head in thought. "Let's see... some window shopping. A walk through the ice sculpture viewing in the park. Dinner at a cozy resturaunt... romantically enjoy a glass of warmed wine in the warmth of our home..." Isshin could only imagine the rest of his speech. Project escape from hungry wolf shall now commence.

At that moment, as if reading his mind, Ryuuken smiled inside. Little did he know project 'jingle bells' was already under way.

They walked up the crowded streets and glanced into a shop window here and there. Isshin was instanly attracted to a girls clothing store where he oohed over the cutest outfits for his daughters. He also got distracted by spotting a book in the window about professional fighting moves. Perfect for his darling son. Ryuuken inwardly sighed. He was such a overly hyper papa. Yes he was a father as well, but Uryuu already knew the latest of fabrics and specials, with his daily trips to the fabric stores.

Passing by a cake shop, the quincy instantly stopped to stare at all the sweets and delicious treats. There were cakes and cookies and lovely wrapped chocolate boxes. Bon bons, pastries and all sorts of heavenly sights to behold.

Isshin watched him quietly. As the man stared through the glass, gazing at the iced cakes that were being sold, he suddenly recieved a tap on his shoulder. "Isshin?"

The broad man held something out to him. "Here. For you..." It was a bag of lightly frosted christmas cookies.

Ryuuken looked at a loss for words, as he held the bag in his hands, staring at them and then at the man. Isshin flushed a little, rubbing the back of his neck. "Er, well... You were looking at them so intently I thought I should, you know... b-buy you some. You know, as thanks for the flowers and all... Mergh!"

Nearly losing his balance, the quincy launched himself at the man, throwing his arms around him and kissing him right there in front of the shop. Isshin scrambled in the awkward hold, trying with all his might to fend off the birage of kisses going his way. "R-Ryuuken! Get a hold of yourself! Hey! hey! Quit kissing me and touching in the no touching zones! GEH!"

"Isshy chan..." the quincy crooned romantically, diving in for more kisses. "How sweet you are... Uhhhhn, I want to eat you up..." Pushing him against the glass of the shop he thuroughly began to ravish his banquet. Isshin squealed in protest as he was groped and nibbled on. "NO! I don't want to be arrested for indecant exposure!" Passers by avoided eye contact.

Ryuuken had just gotten that jacket unzipped and pushing the shirt up when he caught the time on the clock in the shop. "Oh dear. We'll have to cut this short. We need to hurry to the ice sculpting exibit." Linking an arm through the other's, he pulls the poor, freshly molested man along with him who wished with all his might that he'd be killed in a freak accident... then again, he'd probably be remembered as the dead guy getting felt up in public.

It was already dark now, but the exhibits were lit up. The colored lights glowed through the icey sculptures illuminating them in sprays of rainbows. It was an amazing exhibit. The ice sculptures were truely breath taking. There was an angel with her wings spread, as if she were about to take flight. Then a tigetr in mid strike. The orange light made it look as if it really were pouncing. A magnificent sculpture of the roman collosium was so precise that you could even count the bricks it made. The phoenix engulfied in ice flames was so astounding that it wouldn't surprise anyone of the bird really were rising from the ashes. But the best one by far was the amazing chinese dragon. It's massive body twisted and turned in a serpant like manner. Each scale stood out and caught the colored lights along their edges. The clawed hands reached and clawed at the air, matching the ferocious open mouth roar it portrayed with it's long whiskers flaring out and flicking with it's elongated tongue.

"That's quite a sight." the ex-soul reaper exclaimed, taking in the magnificent creature. He tried to ignore the quincy that snuggled his arm. "I've never seen such a large dragon piece like this."

Ryuuken glanced at the ice sculpture crisply and laid his head on the man's shoulder. "Not as large as **_my _**dragon piece you mean." he cooed into his ear, and hand slide down the broad back and grabbed his bottom. Isshin sqwacked turning very red. "What the hell are you doing!" he retorted, trying to pull from his grip. But Ryuuken slinked an arm around his waist and pulled him close, allowing his other hand to cup his package. "Don't worry... _your_ dragon piece is quite magnificent as well."

"Bad touch! Bad touch! I need an adult!" the man screamed in terror.

"I am an adult..." the quincy purred, and began to zip down the front of his pants.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Ryuuken picked a petal from his silvery hair and called out to the man walking ahead of him. "Really. There was no need to hit me with your roses you know."

"There damn was a reason, you damn pervert! Groping me like that in public..." Isshin snapped, hugging the rosses that just rescued him from certain doom. Ryuuken shrugged and blew the petal from his finger tips. "Well I only wanted to get your attention. You were paying more attention to the ice sculpture than me."

"It's-an-ice-sculpture-exhibit..."

"Hmmmm. I suppose it was best to leave then and there. When you mentioned **large** **dragon piece **you really got me hot and bothered. I was afraid we'd make the ice melt..." the quincy mused, a heated glint shinning behind his glasses.

"Don't make this my fault!" the other snapped, pointing the roses at him like a sword ready for battle.

As if on cue, Isshin's stomach let out a loud growl. Ryuuken placed a hand on his mouth to hold back his laughter. "Awww. Is my little lamb hungry?" he teased in between snickers. Isshin turned very red and held the roses up to cover it. "... sorry..." he muttered sheepishly.

The air around the quincy shifted to fluffy pink with floating heart and bubbles. 'You're so cuuuuuuuuuute...'

Giving a shy one eyed glance toward Ryuuken, isshin shifted from foot to foot. "Do you think we could go to dinner now? I guess my stomach has already told you it's ready..." He quickly averted his eye and blushed as deeply as the roses. Why was he getting all flustered?

The hearts around the silver haired man increased and a trickle of blood dripped from his nose. 'And I could tell _you _what part of me is hungry for...' Mentally lickig his chops, he put on a smile and nodded his head. "Indeed. Our reservation should be coming up soon."

Isshin tilted his head and followed after him. "You got a reservation for Christmas eve? But all the resturaunts are usually packed to the fullest."

"Not to worry. I found us a cozy little place to dine."

Cozy little place, Isshin's ass! They were in a five star resteruant!

Isshin sat stiffly in his chair as the waiter took their order. Ryuuken ordered for them both actually. He felt so awkward in the place, in his plain dark pruple sweater he wore underneath. Ryuuken never took his eyes off the ex-soul reaper. He was so adorable. Looking so out of place. An all around goof ball with hyper active tendancies, but very self concious when it came to fancy stuff. "No need to be so nervious, Isshin." he consoled the other, as the waiter poured them some hot tea. "I reserved an area that's secluded. So you can relax and act normally."

"I-I guess you're right..." the man admitted, taking a sip of earl grey tea. "But how were you able to get us such a nice table. It was a reservation, so how long ago did you put one in?"

"Eight months ago." Ryuuken added some honey to his tea. Isshin nearly dropped the cup in his hand. "Hah?" That was around the time they started this... relationship. Knowing he planned this months in advance was kind of scary...

The food arrived shortly after and Isshin was impressed by a perfectly prepared filet mignon that was seasoned to perfection and just dripping with juicyness. Isshin gave a pleased grin at his meal. "Wow! This is one of the best meals I've ever had." he exclaimed after taking a bite of the meat. It flooded his mouth with smokey yet rich flavor. His cheeks flushed from the delicious flavor. "So good!" Ryuuken had to chuckle, taking a spoonful of onion soup. He was so cute. Like a child at his first time at a fancy resteruant. "I'm glad you like it. I know how you love meat and heard the filet mignon, here, was excellent."

"Eh!" This made the broad man flush a little. Looks like he went through a lot of trouble finding a place that he would like. Toying with his fork, he gave a small glance up to the other. "You really didn't have to go through all this trouble for me..."

Placing his spoon down, the silver haired man threaded his fingers together so his chin could rest on them. "Why would it be any trouble?" He smiled warmly and closed his eyes. "If it is something that would make you happy, then it naturally fills me with joy. As long as it's for you, Isshin, then even the smallest task fills me with joy."

This touched Isshin deeply which made his heart flutter wildly, a soft reddening on his cheeks. "Ah... thanks..." Great. now he was getting all bashful.

Ryuuken continued to smile, but in his head he smirked. 'Just as I thought. Say something truthful and heartfelt and he turns to pudding. I can't waaaaaaaait for dessert...' He mentally gulped. Oh dear, the man was making such a cutsie expression after what he said that he couldn't help himself. He was getting so hot under the collar.

The man was at the momemt taking a swallow of tea when he suddenly choked. Something nudged against his foot. He gulped the scalding water in one drink as the thing moved up to his ankle. Ho-ly-shit... Ryuuken was playing footsie!?

The quincy continued to smile, his eyes shifting to those of a predator. His shoe rubbed against his ankle seductivly, the toe toying with the pant cuff. Isshin was too stunned to move and could only hold the trembling fork in his hand. Ryuuken toed the pant cuff and slowly slid his shoe up his thick calf. The man swollwed thickly and blushed even more. Too stunned to even move.

Ryuuken drank in the flushing form. It made his mouth water in delight of what was in store for later. The sweet sounds of his soft, weeping gasps; pleasurable tears filling his eyes as his masculine face deepens in shades of passion. His foot enjoyed feeling the curve of the calf, before drawing upward and touching his shaking knee. Poor thing. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Instinctivly he licked his lips. Then he moved his foot along the inner thigh.

"Ah-ah-ah-ahhhhhhh..." Isshin cried softly, the look of terror in his eyes. The quincy's hunger roared. Just a little more. He wanted to move in... just a little more. His shoe slid deeper between the man's legs.

"GAHHH!" The ex-soul reaper let out a sharp outburst and fell back in his chair, landing on the floor. Ryuuken looked over. "Isshin, please don't cause a scene in the resteraunt." he lectured the other, placing his foot back down. "I hate you..." Isshin wept on the floor with a very pale waiter standing over him with a dessert tray.

The waiter concealed the recorder in his hand, and pulled out a small camera to take a quick picture. Adjusting his crooked mustache, the green owl eyed waiter served the dessert and made a quick exit.

After leaving the resturaunt, the two walked side by side- well Isshin trying walk faster and ignoring the other- as the evening wore on. Ryuuken sighed, his breath puffing before his lips. "That was a lovely meal. Along with lovely company." He nudged himself against the larger man's shoulder. "Did you enjoy yourself, Isshy chan?" Dark clouds swarmed over the man's head. "Yeah. The meal was great and I had a great time... until you deciced to SHOE molest me!"

"Now, now. No need to get upset over such a small little joke. It was all in fun and games." the other consled, drawing circles on the ex-soul reaper's chest. 'Just a perlude to what was in store.' he though fiendishly.

Isshin very much doubted him.

Ryuuken latched onto the burly arm and snuggled it. "And as an apology, I'll treat you to some wine at my home." He smiled seductivly through half closed eyes.

Danger!

Isshin broke into a cold sweat and became very stiff. Holy shit... He knew that toward the end of their... date, this situation would come up. And from the previous advances, which were more or less appitizers, he pretty much could guess that **_he_** was the main course. The man gave a nervious laugh with a smile to match. "Ah ha ha. Actually I'm some what beat and tomorrow is Christmas so I really should be getting back..."

The quincy looked crest fallen and leaned in, resting his head closer to his face as they walked. "Aww. Please? Just a small night cap... For me?" He mewed the words softly, touching the man's stubbly chin and running a finger over his bottom lip. Isshin's adam's apple bobbed. Why did he have to say such a thing with that face.

His face darkened to a deep beet color, and clutched the roses in his hand tightly. "... alright..." he replied softly. Where was a hit and run from a holly jolly fat man when you needed it?

Ryuuken's house was quite and no lights were on. Seemed his son, and a few class mates, were going to attend a party that night till late. Which suited the father just fine. "Come in, come in. Let me get your coat. I left the heat on so it should be nice and warm."

"Oh, er, thanks..." Isshin said nerviously, sliding out of his coat and handing it to his host. Taking Isshin's coat, Ryuuken goes to hang it in the closet, but takes a moment to bury his nose into it and inhales deeply. 'Oh God. You always smell so good, my scrumptious little lamb.'

"Um, Ryuuken?"

The quincy flinched and quickly put the coat away. "Y-yes?" Damn, did he catch him getting horny over a coat? "Do you have a vase to put these in? I don't want them to wilt." the man asked, holding out his roses.

'You're so cuuuuuuuute.' the quincy squealed inside. "Right! I'll get you one right away. Come along, now." Grabbing the broad man's arm, he pulled him into the living room. Was it Isshin's imagination, or was he seeing hearts spiining over the man's head.

Having his flowers snatched away and pushed into a comfy chair, Isshin was getting a really bad feeling about this. Why did he agree to this? He should have just made a break for it... maybe it wasn't too late...

Getting up from the couch to sneak away, a hand fell on his shoulder. "Where are you going?" the quincy smiled charmingly, holding a bottle of wine and two glasses. Isshin felt sweat drip from his temple. "No where. Just wondering what was taking you so long." 'Oh shit, he looks like he about to rip my heart out!'

But his words quickly soothed the savage quincy into a purring kitten. "Really? I'm so flattered." he smiled sheepishly, and uncorked the bottle. "This one is a good year and holds a wonderful flavor." The maroon liquid filled the transparent glass in his hand and handed it to the man who seated himself again. Isshin took the glass gratefully and took a long sip. His eyes widened as the rich smooth wine danced across his taste buds. "Ah! This is amazing. Tastes even better than the bottle we had before."

Ryuuken poured himself a glass and sat next to Isshin on the couch. "I'm glad you like it. It is a special blend that is really rare to find." He took a slow sip and smiled in satifaction. "Mmm. Sweet and tangy. With a small hint of spice. The wine must have been made at the end of summer."

Isshin didn't know much about wine, but this one tasted delicious.

After downing the glass, Ryuuken fills the ex-soul reaper's again and curls up next to him comfortably. Isshin felt his heart jump at the contact followed by heat rushing to his face. "Um... isn't it a little warm to be sitting so close like this?" he stammered, taking another gulp of wine.

"Hmm? Not at all." the quincy said, leaning his body against the other. "I find the warmth of your body comforting..." He nuzzled his cheek against his toned arm and smelled the wonderful scent that was Isshin's all alone. The poor man's face blushed even darker. What was with him? Why did those words make his pulse quicken. Why was his heart pounding so loudly.

Ryuuken inhaled and cararessed his head onto the man's shoulder. His eyes rose to look up at him, those glasses making them shin in the low light. "Isshin..." he exhaled.

The ex-soul reaper gulped but felt his eyes droop a little at the feel of his warm breath so close. Ryuuken's eyes shined in a smile of their own and inched his face closer. Isshin did not pull away, as if hypnotized by that gaze. He could feel their breathing mingle in the electrified air. Their lips touched and the spell over the man was cast.

It wasn't a kiss. Not yet. It was just the very tips of their lips brushing. Ryuuken moved his mouth along Isshin's that tingled in sensation which caused them to part a little. And as if accepting an invitation, the silver haired man closed the distance. Their mouths conected and something hot slipped past the broad man's lips. He let out a soft grunt but quickly melted into the kiss.

He kissed the ex-soul reaper slowly, placing his glass on the coffee table. He nimbly took the other's glass from his lax fingers, before it fell, and placed it next to the first glass. His warm hands cradled the strong, stubly jaw and kissed even deeper. Poor Isshin was already at his mercy as their tongues bathed each other and lashed in lazy battled.

Isshin was completely at his mercy. When the man parted their lips, he allowed the tips of their tongues to flick before he dragged it across the other's bottom lip. "I've been thinking about you like this all night, Isshy chan..." he whispered between their lips. Sweeping them along the stubly jaw, he dips his tongue to that sensative spot behind the ex-soul reaper's ear.

"O-oh..." Isshin was left breathless. He should be struggling more. Not shivering at the way he was sucking his earlobe. Or mewing from his hands that fondled his chest. "Ah..." Now he was touching his nipples.

Ryuuken skillfully swept a hand under the thin material and pushed the sweater up, his fingers tickled by the soft chest hair. Exposing a quivering little nipple, the quincy smiles and licked it tenderly. "Ngh..." Isshin cringed under the pleasurable feeling. It felt unbearable, his legs clenched tightly, embarassed by the reaction he was already getting. He bucked again when the quincy started to suck on them.

Massaging his tongue over each nub in turn, he loosened the man's belt and licked his way toward it. "I love the fact that you keep so trimmed." He lightly bit his stomach before licking th sting away. Unzipping his pants, he tugs them down a fraction then laps the swell and dip of his pelvis just above the waist band. Every so often he'd dip his tongue below the band and glides it along beneath it.

Isshin sucked his air in sharply, tensing his muscles. He should fight back... not anticipate the feel of his tongue drawing lower...

His pants were pulled away, leaving him only in a pair of black and grey striped undewear. "Have I mentioned that I loooooove you in boxer-briefs?" the silver haired man purred seductivly. "They cling to your form so well and really compliments the shape of your cock... especially when it's erect." He encases his fingers around the swelled organ stretching the fabric and strokes it in the confined garment.

"Uh-UHH... hah... UH!" The ex-soul reaper cried out at the friction. His member wept in agony at being pleasured but confined at the same time. Ryuuken grinned in delight at his torture. "Oh, you poor little lamb." he cooes in a soft voice. "Here, let me help you."Hooking his fingers in the waistband, he slides the tight undergarmants off, allowing his thick erection to jump upon release.

Isshin let out a loud sigh at being freed and panted heavily on the couch. "It's become such an angry color now." the man teased, trailing a finger up the underside of the length. Isshin tensed at the touch and raised his hips higher as the digit did the same and nearly rose completely off the couch when it reached the tip.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I have a little gift for you." Ryuuken suddenly remembered and turned around. How does what they were doing cause anyone to remember gifts? Oh wait... Ryuuken does.

Reaching into a small bos the man held up the present before him for th other to see. "Tada. Isn't it cute?" It was a little round silver bell that jungled on a string.

"...What?" Okay... it was a bell... and... Wait. It finally clicked. "Wait a damn minute! I'm not some cat to put a bell on!"

"Of course not. I was thinking along the lines of a lamb with a bell. So cute."

There was no talking with this guy.

Jingling the bell on the string, Ryuuken stretched the string out and leaned in. Isshin expected to have the bell tied around his neck, but instead it was it was wrapped around his thick cock, the bell just below the head.

"What the..." Just as Isshin was about to protest, Ryuuken flicked the bell which rang a high pitch ding; the vibrations jolting the tip. "Uh-hh!"

Ryuuken smiled. "What a nice reaction. Let me hear it ring some more..." Extending only one finger he stroked up and the hot apendage, swirling around the ridge of the head. Pressing the head down, he released it with a spring which made the bell ring more. "Hah! ... HAH!" Isshin moaned lightly, shivering at the small touches. He'd rather just have him grab it and jerk him off... Even though he couldn't believe he was thinking that. "NGHH!"

Toying his his plump balls, the man pushed his finger against the gushing tip and rubbed the spilling juices as if to push it back in. "You're so wet, my juicy little lamb. It's so slick and cute with the little bell..." Leaning in, he flicked his tongue to the little opening. He ground the tip of his tongue to the spilling tip with his dessert trembling and writhing on the couch.

"Now, now, little Isshin. No making those noises till I've buried myself inside you and making you melt on my hot quincy arrow." This man really knew how to make the ex-soul reaper turn red.

From reaching under the couch, where he kept a secret stash, he took out a tube of lubricant and squirted a large amount onto his fingers. "Now let's see. Where is my yummy lamb cake's _special _place?" he chuckled, spreading the man's cheeks to expose the already convulsing bud. "Ah. Here it is. And it's such a lovely flushed color..." The lubricant slicked fingers played with the opening and easily thrust two inside.

Isshin tensed sharply, the bell giving a ring. It didn't hurt, but it's been awhile, so he was rather sensative. He squirmed from the fingers wriggling around inside, touching those soft inner walls that tingled with electricity. Another finger went in and soon the squishing noises started up. Each plunge of those fingers was greeted with a hungry slurp and smacked loudly as it sucked on the retreating digits.

The man's hips bounced with each intrusion. Uncontiosly his fingers dug into the sofa arm rest above him, his cheeks burning with desire. Oh God yes. That expression was fueling the quincy's fire. His own cock strained at the seems and throbbed with each jingle of the bell. His hard body was nearly soaked with sweat, his sweater still tangled in his arms. Truely an erotic sight. Licking his lips, he secretly takes out a small camera and takes a couple shots. 'Wonderful...'

"Nnnnghh... Ryuuken..." he panted in a rough voice. Tears pricked his eyes as he sniffled and hiccuped his words. "... please... no more... the sounds... it's embarassing..."

'OOOOOOOOH HELL YEAH!' Blood flooded the man's nose in thick waves.

Nearly ripping the zipper off, he opens the front of his pants, rolls a condom on-convieniantly hidden under the couch-, slicks himself up readies for action. Yanking his legs apart, he presses the tip of his cock to Isshin's opening and lightly prods it. "It's time we really made that bell ring, don't you think?" he grinned seductively and suddenly flipped backwards so Isshin was sitting on top of him. "Let the chorus begin."

Knocking his knees beneath them, the broad man lost his balance and impaled onto the hot length. "AAAHH-AH-AH-A-H!" Ryuuken's thick member plunged into his most secret places. Deeper that he had ever felt before. Isshin twitched at the sudden filling, saliva dripping down his gaping mouth. Tears of pleasure spilled from his wide open eyes and felt his entire body burst into fire.

Ryuuken's fingers clawed his hips, nearly releasing from the unbearable tightness and sweet heat that made him dizzy. Licking his dry lips, he flexed his hips and rocked into the man. Isshin throbbed from head to toe, giving a sharp cry. He knew he was against the man's prostate and thrust againg into him.

The motion caused Isshin's erection to bounce which caused the bell to ring. He flinched at the sharp sound that tingled his the head of his dick and moaned lowly at the penetration. It was like a melting rod liquified his insides and the bell sent sharp sparks to his cock. Oh God, it felt so good. He closed his teary eyes and savored the wonderful sensation tearing at his body in agonizing bliss. The jingling of the bell pierced through his ears, the vibrabtions pierced the tip of his weeping member, and the quincy pierced his very core. Oh shit! More, MORE! it felt so amazing.

Ryuuken panted raggedly beneath him, a look of intoxication making him smile in a won tonly way. Oh Isshin... so good. He didn't even realize that he way moving on his own. Up and down he rode him, his ravinous anus devouring every inch of him. His eyes glazed in lust and panted wetly with a drunken grin on his face. "Oh yes. Oh yes. Oh yes. Oh yes. Give me more, me sexy lamb..." The jingling in his ears was driving him craving, keeping in tempo with their movemants.

Feeling his climax coming, he sudden raised his hips into the air and thrust insainly into the ex-soul reaper. Isshin's eyes snapped open and fixated his sightless gaze to the ceiling, his voice barking sweet, strangled moans till his mind went blank. Ryuuken's eyes were nearly rolling back in his head, but he held on. Flexing his finger on his thumb, he reached between them and smiled in the greatest of satifaction. "Merry Christmas." he said, and flicked the bell... hard.

The bell gave a loud ring and Issin's entitre body arched back and let out the loudest scream of orgasim, spilling his lust in waves. Ryuuken exploded from that alone and fell back onto the couch, the broad man slumping in top him. No more were there the sound of bells. Only the shallow breath of two exghausted men soaked in sweat and lust. Some had gotten on the silver haired man's cheek in which he licked it eagerly. "Thanks for the present..." he mumbled, and held up the half concious Isshin's chin and kissed it lightly.

Back at the resturaunt, a temp waiter took a break and made a few phone calls. "How are productions? Sold out? In the first hour? Back stock too? Yes, yes I got the pictures. And I'll get the footage later from the hidden cameras. Yes, indeed. Oh and next time, please get me a mustache that will stay on." Hanging up, Ulquiorra sighed and adjusted his disguise. "The things one does for fan profit."

The next day the Kurosaki house hold were enjoying opening their gifts and eating wonderfully prepared snacks made by Yuzu. Poor Isshin could only sit on the couch with the excuse that he slept on his back wrong. More like an insalitable quincy insisted on thirds, fourths, and even sixths.

His children laughed and opened presents and it made the man smile himself seeing them this way. How peacfully wonderful it felt to be enjoying the holidays with them. "Ichigo! Open my gift next!" he cried, latching onto his son. "Oi! let go goat face! I'll open it in a second. Hey! You ate my piece of cake! Take that!" And thus the rough housing began.

Amidts the chaos the phone rand and Yuzu answered it. "Dad! It's for you. it's mister Ishida." Isshin froze and grew very pale. Crawling across the floor, he took the phone and sat in a corner of gloom. "Hello?" he answered in dread.

"Merry Christmas, Isshin. I was wandering if you had plans for the 31st? I figured we could **_ring _**in the new year..."

Isshin wept loudly.

After hanging up the pnone, the man remained in the corner of gloom and spoke to his daughter, Yuzu. "Sweety? Would you please get a frying pan and give papa a concusion?"

Sadly not even sevear head trauma would deter the love sick Ryuuken.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryuuken checked his watch. 'He should be arriving soon.'

Leaning against the building wall, and crossing his arms, the quincy had to congratulate himself on sucessfully getting a date tonight. Well, it was actually just meeting up, but the other party didn't need to know that. A glint shined behind his glasses.

He could remember calling up his little lamb earlier that day. Everytime he spoke on the phone his voice would be really nervous. So cute.

"Hello, Isshy chan." Ryuuken purred into the phone.

"Ah... h-hello Ryuuken..." he heard the other voice reply. Oh, if only he could see the look on his face. Those adorable ears were probably turning pink about now.

"It's wonderful to hear your voice. It's so deep and handsome... a real turn on..." He could not help but be a little mean. It was just too fun to hear his troubled voice.

"WAH! D-don't say stupid things!"

Ryuuken squealed inside. He was just so cute!

"Now, enough of phone fore play. How would you like to meet up with me tonight?" He long since knew that if he even mention the word, 'date', the phone would be hung up and thus would end up going over to his house to confront him.

Of course the ex-soul reaper tried to squirm his way out of it. "Ah. Tonight? Um, actually I'm really beat from my patients today. There were a lot of cases of the flu."

"I see. Well I wanted to invite you to a game of pool at a near by bar. Would you like to come?"

At the mention of playing a game, the voice on the phone insatantly brightend. "Really? That actually sounds fun. I'll meet you then." he answered cheerfully.

Reminising on the delightful sweetness of the dear ex-soul reaper's voice on the phone, he is quickly brought back to reality at the approach of a certain broad chested man with a scruffy chin and spiked black hair.

"Hey, Ryuuken." he smiled, which made the quincy's heart skip. "Did you wait long?"

He was dressed in a simple black pants and a short sleeve button down shirt with a first few buttons undone and showing off a bit of chest.

A storm of pink hearts cycloned around Ryuuken's head. "Not at all." he smiled, the hearts in his eyes pulsing with adoration.

The two entered the building, and Isshin breathed a sigh. It wasn't a usual pool hall that was filled with smoke and loud noise.

The establishmant was obviously meant for members only. Soothing music played in the background and low blue lights illuminated the bar. The pool table areas were well lit with smooth red felt stretched out across the tops. The high polished balls were already pre set and waiting for players to break.

There were few patrons, but it was rather cozy that way. No worries of bumping into someone or having your game interupted.

Finding a table in the corner, the two men picked up a couple cue sticks, and headed for the table. Isshin ordered a whisky and soda while Ryuuken had a rum and coke with a cherry.

Chalking up his stick, Isshin got the first shot and the game commenced. They chatted about nothing; how business was going, what they thought of the latest news articles, family matters. That last topic lasted half the game in Isshin's case. But the quincy was use to this. Though the cue stick in his hand would split any moment from the way he was gripping it so tightly. 'Talk about me too!' he inwardly shouted.

"Ryuuken? Something wrong?" the man asked, tilting his head at the other.

Ryuuken smiled, hypnotized by the way the light illuminated Isshin's face. "Not at all. Seems this is your game. Care for another?"

"Yeah!"

And another game commenced.

Little did Isshin notice, but one by one the patrons left for the night. And soon only the bartender was left. Serving them their fourth drinks, Isshin was quite relaxed and letting his guard down to enjoy himself.

Drinking down his whiskey, the ex-soul reaper aimed his cue stick, and knocked the winning ball into a pocket.

"You win again, Isshin." the quincy sighed, sipping on his own drink.

"That's because I've always been good at this game." he said confidantly.

"Oh?" the silver haired man enquired, raising a brow. "Care to make a bet?"

"A bet?"

"More like a challange. A sort of, do what ever the other says. Depending the number on the ball you sink, or the numbers that add together, the higher person will be able to order the other around. Up to the challange?"

"Of course!" Isshin grinned, "Prepare to lose!"

"I look forward to it..." Ryuuken smiled behind his glass of rum and coke.

A chill ran down the larger man's back. Why did he feel like he just dug his own grave?

The game started up, and each took a shot. Ryuuken got a higher point. "So what's my penalty?" the scruffy faced man laughed heartfully.

Smiling, Ryuuken leaned over... and dipped his tongue into the man's ear.

Jumping out of his skin, Isshin slapped a hand over his ear, his face blushing darkly. "R-ryuuken!?"

"What? I just took my reward." he grinned, "No need to be so sensative."

The man growled, his face a deep red. His ears were rather sensative. "You just wait." he snapped, chalking up his cue stick. "I'll get the higher point next and then you'll have to suffer a penalty!"

Next high point went to the quincy. "And now your penalty."

Capturing the dark haired man's scruffy wide jaw, their lips connect and the man's protests were quickly smothered. His hot tongue swept around Isshin's equally soft one. He could taste the whiskey in his mouth, and kissed deeper to taste more.

Isshin's mind fogged, his knees wobbling from the passion exploding between their lips. When Ryuuken finally pulled away, the poor man nearly dropped to the floor. His face was so heated and his chest was heaving fiercly, trying to catch his breath.

"Care to try again?" the silver haired man teased, licking his lips.

"Grrrrr!"

Flustered, Isshin tried to get a high point shot, but ended up missing, so it automatically was Ryuuken's point.

"My, my. So flustered are we..." his sly voice purred from behind. His hands glided across the toned chest, massaging the bulging muscles. As he did this, his fingers rubbed across the clothing covered nubs that swelled beneath their touch.

Isshin flinched under the touch, his body responding to the closness of their bodies; the warmth upon his back making him tingle. Letting out a pleasure grunt, his body shivered when the quincy nibbled and licked behind his ear.

"My suculant little lamb..."

Ryuuken fondled and teased the broad man's chest who turned to putty in his hands. He really was more submissive when you got a few drinks down him.

"Your shot." he said, handing him his cue stick.

Isshin's hand's shook. Suddenly his eyes widened when he saw they were the only people left, minus the bartender. They were nearly all alone. Swallowing the lump in his throat, his heart pounded rapidly in his chest. If he didn't get a high point this time, who knew what was in store for him.

Holding the stick, he focused on the ball, taking aim. Then his glanced upward and saw the quincy watching him with those fierce cold eyes that quietly took everything in. They were staring at him now, and it unnerved him. His cheeks warmed a bit and ended up looking away, timidly stealing glances to see if he was still looking.

Ryuuken watched the large, burly man wilt and become nervious under his gaze. The way he kept looking at him out of the corner of his eyes, fully aware of his pressance then looking away. Shifting and fidgiting. 'So cuuuuuuuuuuuuute!'

As the ex-soul reaper took aim, the quincy chuckled at his determination. "Oh, Isshy chan." he mewed sweetly. He was just too cute for words.

Isshin flinched under the name and struck the ball, sending it over the table edge.

Ryuuken quickly covered his mouth to hold in the laugh. Isshin was looking up at him like a large dog that had just done something wrong. You could almost see his ears pinned back and the tail between his legs with that adorable, 'Oh no' face.

The ball rolled across the floor and bumped into the silver haired man's shoe. Bending to pick it up, he shifts his gaze toward the large man that held his cue stick tightly like a life line.

"Isshin..." he chuckled, placing the ball on the table. Circling around the table, Isshin's eyes following him, Ryuuken stood facing the man. "I don't think you're in any condition to continue playing, correct?"

Taking the cue stick from his hand, he set it aside, his eyes never leaving the ex-soul reaper's face. Raising a hand, he brushes the back of his fingers across the man's lips, his index finger then stopping at the corner and repeating the action in a playful way. Isshin shivered, his face heating up. With the pool table behind him, his palms brace the edges to support himself as his knees shook.

Ryuuken's fingers toy with his lips, drift down his stubly chin and sloped to his throat. His thumb rubbed his larnyx that bobbed as he swallowed.

"R-ryuuken..." he exhaled in a shakey voice.

Now it was Ryuuken's turn to swallow. How was he able to make such a softened expression with misty eyes that looked up at him so defenslessly?

"Little lamb..." Pulling the man's head closer, he closed the space between their mouths.

"Mmmm..." Isshin groaned, melting at the kiss. The soft and smooth feel of the quincy's tongue left him breathless as it entwined with his. Ryuuken shifted his angle, and drowned them both in the sweet intoxication.

His arms giving away, Isshin sat on the edge of the pool table. Utterly lost in the sensation, his trembling large hands wrap around the other's slender back and clawed at his shirt.

Ryuuken's eyes flew open then smiled with them, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and devoured his kiss.

The low cool lighting relaxed the mood of the room, with soft music playing in the back ground and not a soul in sight. Not even the bartender was there any more.

Isshin's back touched the fabric on the pool table as his shirt was undone. The quincy nudged his knee between his thighs and rocked it into him while never breaking from their passionate tongues coiled in the air and parted.

"Isshin..." the man sighed. Darting his tongue out, he licked the deep line of his neck and across his collar bone. Isshin held Ryuuken's arms, heaving his chest as his tongue bathed a hot wet trail down it. His body twitched and shuddered when the wet tongue swirled it's velvety softness around his nipple.

Ryuuken massaged his chest, the soft chest hair tingling beneath his fingers. "Ryuu... ken..." the broad man whimpered.

"Oh my sweet little lamb..." the quincy purred into his ear. "Does this feel good?" Popping the button from the front of his pantes, down the zipper went, allowing his hand to dip inside and touch the stiffness beneath the underwear. Isshin keened, his hips rising into the touch.

Pleased by the man's reaction, he picks up the half full glass of whiskey and dangles it over Isshin's head. "You must be so thirsty." he smiled, swirling the amber liquid. "Here. Let me refresh you."

Aroused, and rather buzzed, Isshin opened his mouth. Down the liquid poured, landing on his extended tongue and swallowing it up.

Tilting the glass back, the whiskey ceased it's desent. The man licked his wet lips that lingered with the burning booze. Ryuuken's body enflamed at the tantilizing innocence of the action.

Grabbing his wrist, he pulled the tipsy man up and licked his lips to taste the whiskey as well. "Do you want some some more, my thirsty lamb?" he cooed so coaxingly. Taking his hand he guided it to his enlarged member that lay bound in his pants. "Drink me up here..."

Isshin blushed at the touch, going even redder at the offer. Just as he was about to decline, the quincy silenced his words with a wet kiss. Ryuuken cradled his head and gently brought him to his feet then down on his knees, mesmorizing the man with the kiss.

The man, lost in a daze, found himself on his knees. He watched Ryuuken unzip his pants and produce the thick and long member that pulsed with heat. "Well... Go on, my little lamb..." he smiled down at him, lust blazing in his eyes. Holding the glass, he pour the whiskey onto his member which caused it to gleam in the low light.

Isshin shouldn't be looking at it. He knew he should look away in disgust... but... Extending his tongue, he gave a tentive lick to the tip. And that was all it took. Soon he was holding the meat in his hands and lapping and licking it all over.

"Mmm, that's good, Isshy chan." the quincy breathed, running his fingers through his spikey black hair that felt cool to the touch. "Now open your mouth wide at the head with your tongue extended. That's it... Now drink me all up..." The rest of the glass was emptied into the open mouth. Isshin blushed, running his tongue under the head then letting it pass between his lips and into his mouth.

He gagged at the heat and pulled off, but with the help of Ryuuken he took him in again. He could feel it throb in his mouth, the smooth skin ebbed with veins.

Ryuuken slid out of his mouth a bit then rolled back in, all the while holding the back of Isshin's head. "Uhhhh, hah... Isshin... Your mouth feels fantastic..." he groaned, lost in the sensual bliss.

Isshin moved his mouth all over the member, pulling off to lap the hot skin and suckle the tight balls below. "Ryuuken..." he panted, the corner of his eyes pricking with tears.

Feeling his world swim, side blinded by those words, Ryuuken's cock pushed back into that hot welcoming mouth and gently rocked into it. Isshin choked a little, the length filling his whole mouth and practically down his throat. His tears flowed freely from his eyes. Relaxing his jaw, he felt the member slide down even further. The hot meat plunged deeply down his throat and suddenly his mouth was filled with a hot bitter fluid. Luckily the man pulled out and spilled the rest of himself over his face.

Catching his breath, Isshin stared up with unfocused eyes, his chin smeared with saliva, tears, and lust. "... Ryuuken..." he breathed as soft as a kittens meow.

The quincy's cock turned rock solid in the blink of an eye.

Grasping his thick biceps, he hoistes the ravished ex-soul reaper from up off the floor and sets back on the edge of the pool table. "You poor thing. See the mess you made?" Ryuuken coddled. Taking his hankerchief from his pocket, and dipping it in his rum and coke, he wipes Isshin's soiled face clean. "There. All better..." Extending his tongue, he licks the man's stubly chin and ran it across his lips before kissing him again.

Easily distracting him with this, Ryuuken nimbly tugged Isshin's trousers off, leaving only his boxer-briefs that smothered his tight erection that begged for freedom. Leaving his lips, he kissed a trail down his well toned body that swelled with rippling muscles. Isshin fell back on his elbows, his head falling limply. Lower and lower those burning lips drew. He shivered when he recieved a kiss on his erection beneath the thin material.

His underwear then drew away and the cool air touched the heated flesh that stood straight and thick.

"Mmmm. So nice and plump..." Ryuuken chuckled, wrapping his fingers around the base.

"Uh-haaaaaaaah..." the man trembled, his toes curling inside his shoes that remained. "N-no... please..."

"Please what?" the quincy mocked, "Please do this?" Isshin's length disappeared into his mouth. Isshin cried out, his back arching sharply. "R-ryuuken...!" he bellowed, clawing at the red felt attached to the table.

Ryuuken raised and lowered his mouth up and down the thick length. Squeezing the base, he rolled his tongue around the soft head that felt like firm jelly between his lips. "I loooove the texture of your skin here. So hot and soft... and sensative..."

"Uh-hah-aaah! AHH!" Isshin was losing his mind!

The delightful mouth suddenly went away, and Ryuuken moved lower to spread his ass cheeks. "Oh. It's already twitching." he exclaimed, admiring the puckered anus that qivered, turning a shy shade of pink.

Coming prepared, he takes from his pocket a special gel that he bought for that night. Unscrewing the top, he scooped some clear gel and smeared it around the tight opening. Massaging it with his finger, Isshin let out a small mew, shifting his hips.

"Oh? Does my little lamb like it when I touch him here?" the silver haired man teased. Then the fingers went inside and the ex-soul reaper gasped.

Ryuuken's fingers plunged repeatedly in and out of the wet hole. Adding more fingers, one by one, it was soon making the slickest and wetest of sounds that turned Isshin's ears red with embarassmant. "Ah! No-no! Please- hah-... no more..."

"But your body says otherwise." Ryuuken teased, shoving his digits inside. Suddenly Isshin's eyes snapped open and watered. His body gave a twitch and suddenly let out a long strangled cry as his entire body throbbed. His insides were on fire! Melting his insides! And those fingers only sent shock waves of lightning to his insides. "A-ahhh! Ry-ryuuken! Something... I ca-..."

"Seems the special gel is kicking in, hmmmm?" the quincy chuckled. Out came his fingers, leaving the ex-soul reaper empty. Unwrapping a condom, he rolls it on his aching cock.

Poor Isshin's insides twitched and throbbed cruelly for stimulation. His half closed eyes look toward the quincy's swelled meat and watched as the condom coated it tightly. His insides tingled at the thought of it rubbing his aching insides.

"Ryuuken..." he begged in a ragged voice. Reaching between his legs, he spreads his ass cheeks, stretching his rosey puckered bud the dribbled clear juices. "Please... inside... I need you so much..." Tears steamed down his tomato red face.

Blood oozed from Ryuuken's nose.

Wipping the blood from his nose, and drool from his chin, the man pounced the erotic sex reaper and sank his length deeply into those waiting depths.

The intense heat from the quincy's cock suddenly stabbing into his already blazing insides triggered a hard orgasim from Isshin. His back arched sharply and screamed loudly into the empty pool hall, his creamy essance smearing his tight abs.

Resting his cheek against the slightly rough material on the table, the broad man panted rapidly, his sculpted chest puffing with each breath.

Ryuuken licked his dry lips at the ravished man beneath him. "Did my quincy arrow really vanquish you so soon?" he panted, using all his might not to climax from the image. His breath began to race and his dick swelled even thicker. "Uhhh..." the large man whimpered, feeling a stiff rod inside swell even more.

Taking the already swelling dick between his fingers, he had Isshin fully erect in no time. "Time for the next round." he said cheerfully, but groaned as he withdrew himself and sank back in with a sharp snap.

He pistoned feverishly in and out of the broad man that clung tightly to the table edges till his knuckles turned white.

His legs rose high in the hair and fisted the toes in his shoes into tightly. Isshin's face crimsoned even more deeply. His open mouth gasped and shouted to each impaling. The friction of the stiffness piercing his soft inner wall was making him wail loudly. And, oh God, how the thickness and lava like heat pressed against his prostate made his soul melt!

Throwing his arms around the quincy's neck, Isshin screamed in pleasure, "Oh God! Ryu-ryuuke-ken! Uh-uh-uh! I'm dying! My insides are melting... I'm going to melt away!" He rammed his hips eagerly back onto the searing rod that liquified his innards.

Steam blasted out of the man's ears followed by a hurricane of little hearts that fluttered around in the steam. "My darling Isshy chan!" he roared. Grabbing his well shapped legs, he slams into the ex-soul reaper.

The table skidded across the floor in loud groans of scraping wood as the balls on the table skitted around.

The friction made and heat from where they were connected, mixed with the arousing gel, sent Isshin into a spiral. "Ryuuken! There! There! Fill me up! FILL ME UP AND MAKE ME FULL!"

Ryuuken could no longer fathom words, his delicious ex-soul reaper doing it for him. His words, his actions, the sounds and feelings their bodies were experiancing was turning him on beyond sanity.

Suddenly Isshin's body stiffined, and every muscle went taut. Hot lightning flashed in his eyes and electricity shredded every nerve, sending him into an unworldy, howling climax.

The very sight of his sexy ex-soul reaper breaking beneath him shattered all sanity and reason inside Ryuuken, and he too, cried in blissful agony. "ISSHIIIIIIIINN!"

The pool hall grew silent with soft music playing in the background. The low bluish lights barely illuminating the sweat soaked bodies that lay entwined with each other on the table.

Their soft heavy breathing were like a lullying reminder of what had passed, the only witnesses being the other empty pool tables with their balls neatly set up and ready for the next game.

A few days later, Isshin was busy lounging on the couch with a beer. Just zoning out from a hard days works of treating patients and lovingly caring for his children. He rubbed the bruise on his chin from where Karin had kicked him. When the phone rang he listlessly answered it. "Hello? Kurosaki residance."

"Hello little lamb..." the voice meowed like a purring cat.

Letting out a yelp, the phone flying through the air, he quickly catches it and places it to his blushing ear. "Uh... h-hi Ryuuken... What can I do for you?" As if he needed to ask.

He could hear the smile on the quincy's lips. "Well, I just recently added a new pool table to my downstairs reck room, and was wondering if you would like to break it in with me?"

Isshin pailed feeling goosebumbs prickle his arms. 'Danger!' his mind screeched. "Ah... sorry but, um... I'm sort of beat today from all the patients I had. Sooooooo maybe next time, alright?" Or after no way in hell.

There was a long quiet pause on the phone."Oh. That's too bad." the quincy sighed. "You must be terribly stiff then." A smile spoke into the phone. "Well, I'm well trained in relaxing massage techniques. Just let me pick up some proper oil, and I can give you a full on body massage... at your home... in your room... privately"

"... I'll meet you at eight."

"Wonderful! I'll see you then..."

Isshin stared at the evil comunicational device that sentanced his demise. "I hate you, Satan phone..."

Back at the Ishida residance, Ryuuken kissed the phone and rewouned the video footage the security cameras recorded. "Ah, little lamb..." he giggled wickedly, popping a chocolate into his mouth. "How photogenic you are..."

In Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra sat at the computer screen and watched the copied footage he stole from the same security cameras. "This is good stuff." he mumbled. Attaching it to an e-mail, he sends the file over to be reviewed.

Recieving a reply back, he was pleased to the high praise it got and looked forward to the finished work. But at the end of the message he tilted his head slightly. "We're making a dating sim game?"

Things were looking up.


	7. Chapter 7

After a long day at the hospital, Ryuuken Ishida was looking forward to kicking back and relaxing in the luxery of his own home.

"I'm home." he called out, knowing no one was there to greet him. Tossing his coat on the chair, and loosening his tie, the man sighed; ready for a stiff drink.

"WAUF!"

In a blur he was knocked off his feet and crashed hard to the floor.

"What the?" Slightly dazed, Ryuuken rubbed his head that luckily didn't hit the hard floor. What on earth hit him?

"Welcome home master! Wauf!"

Ryuuken's glasses fogged and cracked.

Sitting on top of him was the ever happy, spikey haired, scruffy faced Isshin... with a pair of furry black ears with white inner fur and a bushy black and white tail.

"I missed you so much master!" the dopey man chanted, giving the quincy's face a happy lick, his tail wagging like crazy.

Ryuuken's head shook. Turning completely red, steam whistled from the top of his head, cracking his glasses even more. "I-isshin... W-what?"

Puppy dog Isshin cocked his head cutely, sitting in his master's lap. "Master? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Leaning in he kissed the tip of his nose. "Feel better magic!"

The so called magic only caused a seveare amount of blood gushing from the silver haired man's nose. Was this a dream!?

"Master! Master! Play with me please. I've been lonesome with out you. Please play with me." the man cried, tugging at Ryuuken's shirt.

Finally regaining his senses, Ryuuken sat up sharply, clutching the man's broad shoulders. "Isshin. What happened? Why do you have dog ears and tail?" He tried to keep his voice mellow, but the raging blush on his face, and blood stains from his nose didn't very well match with it.

"Ah? What do you mean, master?" he asked, one of his ears giving a flick. "I'm your pet doggy you adopted along with my pups. Ichigo belongs to master Uryuu, and Karin and Kanda are still too young for owners yet." Isshin flopped his tail in a happy manner. "I was so sad when my mate passed on, but you took us all in and took care of us."

Leaning over, he rests his head to the bewlidered quincy's chest, nuzzling him happily. "Now I belong to you. My beautiful master."

"Re-really?" Ryuuken asked in disbelief. The feel his the pet snuggling his chest, and the soft brush of his furry ear to his cheek was making his heart skip like a jump rope.

Isshin chuckled at his master's silly behavior. "Of course. You let me eat with at the table and feed me, we take baths together, and you even let me sleep in the same bed as you. Master is so kind." His bushy tail thumped on the floor. "I love master very much!"

As the sheer joy of having this adorable pet, those last words struck like Cupid's arrow through his heart. Isshy chan was his pet! And not just any pet, a DOGGY! Images of what the other told him they did shifted from innocent and sweet, to lewd and erotic.

Getting to his feet, the snow haired man took in Isshin's full puppy-fied form and openly salvated.

Seeing his master stand, Isshin wagged his tail thinking it was play time. "Will master play with me now, please?" he asked, excitedly jumping to his feet and wagging the cute tail. "Or a walkie? I love walkies! Can we go for walkies? Please! Please!"

Ryuuken held a hand over his face to hold back the blood dripping from his nose. Oh yeah! A walkie in the park would be wonderful. Naked and hidden from view in the trees, holdind the base of the tail and plundering his insides.

While these perverse images swam through his brain, Isshin's ears drooped at being ignored. As Ryuuken visualized the heated face the dog-man would make, the said pet suddenly leaped up in front of his with a ball in his mouth. "Wauf!" he barked with joy.

'CUUUUUUUUTE!' Ryuuken's head exploded.

Taking the ball he throws it and squealed as the large man chased after it. 'WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!' The quincy dropped to the floor and repeatedly pounded his fist. HE WAS SO ADORABLE!

"Master! Master! Throw it again, please!" Isshin barked, returning the ball. Ryuuken threw the ball again and spasmed again at the cutness.

After ten minutes the quincy was worn out on the couch from all the adorablness he experianced.

Seeing his poor master all tuckered out, the doggy ex-soul reaper went to the kitchen and brought back a frosty beer can. "Here you go master. I know how you like the sweet kind."

Ryuuken was touched at the gesture and greatfully took it.

Happy that his owner was happy, the doggy sat beside him and placed his hands on his shoulders. Ryuuken sputtered on his drink. "Wh-what!? What are you doing?!"

Isshin blinked his big brown eyes and tilted his head cutely. "Master looked so tense. I thought he would enjoy a nice shoulder massage."

"Ah..." Little pink circles popped up on the man's cheeks. "O-okay... Please do so."

"Yay! Thank you master!" the pet cheered, and proceded to massage the other's shoulders.

Ryuuken groaned in bliss. He was in heaven! Cute Isshin making over him. Fussing over him. Pure heaven!

Kneading away the tension in his owner's back, Isshin's eyes fall upon the small portion of exposed flesh at the nape of his neck. He blushed tenderly. Working up the courage, he touched the spot with his lips and lightly licked it.

The quincy's eyes bugged and froze on the spot. Slowly turning his head, he stared at the dog-eared man in wonder. Isshin stared bach, a small pink dusting his cheeks. Lowering his gaze momentarily, he looked back again. "Does master like?" Drawing his face closer, he softly licked his cheek.

An explosion went off in the quincy's head. Blistering hot red covered every inch of skin which made the new glasses he put on steam and crack. The sound of a train whistle screeched through the air as the beer can in his hand was crushed in a loud burst of force, sending beer gushing in all directions.

Isshin yipped at the can being crushed. "Ma-master! Are you all ri-"

Throwing the can aside, he launches himself at the larger doggy man in a tight embrace. "Isshy chan!" he roared, ripping the clothes on his pet to shreds.

"Master! W-wait!" the pet cried, caught off guard at th assault.

Diving in to kiss his neck, Ryuuken's face was suddenly pushed off forcfully by Isshin. "Please wait, master. You need a bath first." he lectured, hodling his cheeks to keep the kissing maniac at bay.

"Bath?" the quincy mimiced, raising his brows.

Isshin smiled. "Yes. Let's take one together!" Sticking his tongue out, he licked the man's nose.

Again Ryuuken's skin turned red and turned to goo on the broad chested puppy. "Ok..." he mumbled weakly.

In the bath room, Isshin was covered in puffy bubbles. Hitting the soap across the slippery floor, he darts after it while Ryuuken awed at the sweet innocences that turned him on like no other.

'So cute. So cute. So cute.' his head chanted, scrubbing himself and ogling that ass.

Suddenly puppy version Isshin popped into his view. "Master!"

"Wah! Uh... I mean, yes Isshin?" Really, those jump cutness were really taking a toll on his heart.

"May I wash your back please?"

As if he would turn him down. Turning around, he exposed his back and sighed as the soft sponge rubbed his skin. That felt good.

Isshin washed the quincy's back cheerfully. Then his hands slipped around his middle and between his legs.

"Wh-what!" Ryuuken jumped at where the washing had moved to.

"Please don't move so much master... I wish to fully relax you..." And relax him he did. The soft soapy sponge wrapped around the quincy's now swelling member and slid it up and down slowly.

"Uuuuhhhh..." Ryuuken groaned at the scrubbing, those bubbles tickling his sensative skin.

Isshin moved in front of the man and delicatly stroked that hot shaft between his fingers. "Master looks pleased." he smiled, taking in his master's pleasrued expression. Picking up the water bucket, he rinsed the length clean of soap... then took it in his hot mouth.

"AH! Haaaaaaaa..." Ryuuken was shocked at the sudden action, but quickly got swept away by the pleasure. He could feel that soft velvet like tongue stroke the underside of his cock, adding a light suction. On the head he would lap it with sharp flicks before gulping it back down.

Ryuuken groaned, cradling the pet's head and stroking those soft ears with his thumbs. He was so close now... So close!

Isshin's face was smeared by the white cream that spilled from the tip. Licking some from the corner of his mouth, he wagged his tail happily. "Did master enjoy?"

All the quincy could do was nod.

After rising off, the two soaked in the tub while Isshin played with the rubber ducks. Later, after drying in their hair, and fur, the two headed for the bed room.

"Wauf! Wauf! Bed time! Bed time!" the dog-man barked, jumping on the bed.

Ryuuken chuckled at the cutness, but plotted darkly. Oh indeed it was bed time... Adult bed time...

Concoting various ideas that included toys, ropes, and candles; Isshin rolled around on the bed like a kid not ready for bed time. Rolling onto his side, he looked at his beautiful master's strong back and blushed a little. Shifting a little, he took a breath. "... Master?" he called out softly.

"Hmm?" Ryuuken was awakened from his thoughts and looked toward the doggy ex-soul reaper. Suddenly his heart lept right into his throat.

Isshin lay on his stomach, the robe he was wearing becoming unravled and exposing more tender areas. His flushing face lay half covered by the pillow he was holding in his arms. Soft furry ears rested against his head as he looked at the man adoringly. "Would master please play with me?" he begged timidly.

Swallowing the thump in his throat, Ryuuken couldn't believe his ears. Was this Isshin asking what he thought he was asking?

As if to answer him, his pet shyly pulled the end of his bath robe to show off more thigh. "Please... I've been so lonely without master..."

Ryuuken marched over to the bed, casting he robe off. Kneeling on the bed, he pushes Isshin to his back and smothered their mouths together.

"Mmmmmmm..." Isshin sweetly moaned. His body instinctivly curled upward toward the heat above him.

Their tongues rolled lazily between thier lips, the temperature in their mouths seemed to smolder and spread through out their bodies. "Ah..." the dark haired dog whimpered as their kiss was put to an end. His master kissed his neck and lightly sucked on it, leaving a bright red mark.

Lapping the hollow of his pet's throat, the loose robe he wore soon fell away and lay unnoticed beneath them.

Nibbling the wide chest planes, he coiled his tongue around the pert nipple that tempted him like a sweet little candy. Sealing his mouth over it, he tightly draws it in with powerful suctions while rubbing it with soft strokes with the tip of his tongue. "Does my Isshy chan like it when his master does this?" he asked, tugging the nub between his teeth.

Isshin gasped, whimpering like a dog. "Y-yes... I like very much... oh... Please more, master..."

Ryuuken smiled and did the same to the other nub, only sucking it so hard that it made a loud pluck when it escaped from his lips.

Already the heat surged to their nether regeons. Their hot cocks swelled to full length and pulsed with need. With just the slightest movemant, they touched and slid together in a sensual manner. Both shivered when their overly sensative cocks rubbed together.

"Ma-master..." Isshin mewed softly, his form wriththing at the slow pleasurable ache that was building between his thighs. "Master. Please more. Please... down..."

Ryuuken blinked a moment. "Down?" he repeated.

The doggy blushed shyly up at his master. Taking his hand he guided it to his dripping wet member. Ryuuken smiled ad squeezed it, making the dog-man flinch.

Spreading his legs, he held the dripping length between his fingers and licked the smooth head. Swirling his tongue around it, he stroked the base. How wonderfully hot it filled his mouth, as he swallowed it, nearly devouring the whole shaft. And how deeply his pet doggy howled. His sweet ears pinned back as he clawed at the bed sheets, his face contorted in that of blissful agony. "Master! Yes! Please there!"

Oh God, Isshin was driving him mad!

As he got his fill on some delicious Isshin meat, his sly fingers rolled the plumps balls, reveling in the smooth texture. Playfully tugging them, he moved past them and touched his soft perineum with light pressure.

"Oh..." the puppy Isshin yipped sweetly at being touched there.

The quincy continued to devoure him, staring up at the panting beast. His thick brows were knitted together tightly with wet tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

Just as his thumb reached the most secret of areas, he meant only to rub the small opening with his thumb, but was surprised that his slipped right in with a very wet squish. Removing his thumb, he found it soaked with lubricant.

With a perplexed look on his face, he looked back at the panting puppy ex-soul reaper who quickly averted his eyes.

"I... prepared myself while in the bath for you..." he mumbled in embarrassment. Rolling onto his stomach, spreading his own legs, he reached behind and parted his cheeks to reveal the slightly pinked puckered hole that twitched with need. "... so please, master... help yourself..."

Once again Ryuuken's head spun and whislted like a hot kettle. Cupping those soft spongey globes, he stretched them even further to reveal the blushing anus, which looked all the more appealing with excessive juices from the lubricant dribbling out. His cock throbbed and even engorged a bit more in anticipation. Touching the tip to the swollen opening, he sank his hot meat deeply into his pet.

"Ahhnnnnn!" Isshin curved his back, his tail bristling, and raised his hips so that it would slide in deeper. He felt his insides melt like butter on the hot length.

Ryuuken shuddered as he was swallowed up in Isshin's swealtering, constricting insides. They were so slick now that he pulled completely out and sank back in again, tilting his head back with a loud groan. The insides clung to his raw meat so tightly.

Nearly sucumbing to his desires, using both hands, Ryuuken grips the base of the fluffy dog tail and uses it as leverage to keep Isshin's hips steady as he sharply thrusts deeply into him.

"Ahhh! Master! Master! So good!" the dark haired pet whimpered, cluthcing the bed sheets with all his might. The searing rod plunged repeatedly into his soft insides that ignited every nerve of his body like a live wire. "There- there! There! Go deeper!"

Each thrust emited a loud squishing slap that blended with the loud shouts of pleasure and deep breathing. Along with the creaking bed, and deep groans, it was impossible to tell which was more loud.

Suddenly pulling out, the quincy filled the dog man onto his back, hooked his knees over his waist, and drilled mercilessly into him. Isshin went wild. His face, already a deep red, crimsoned darkly as he feverishly panted with tears of ecstacy rolling down his cheeks.

"So cute... so cute... so cute..." he gasped heavily. Ryuuken was in heaven. Unable to hold back much longer, he grasps Isshin's weeping cock in both his hands and stroked it into a frenzy.

Isshin's ears shot forward and felt every muscle in his body contract. From his gaping mouth he howled like a beast and spasmed, releasing his white lust between his master's fingers.

Ryuuken clenched his jaw, feeling firework explode in his body, soon falling... falling... back down to earth and limply onto his panting pet.

Upon the massive bed, where the sheets lay wrinkled and tangled, a master and his loving dog snuggled disgustingly sweet in each other's arms.

Ryuuken petted the soft ears as Isshin lazily licked his chin. "Oh master... that felt wonderful..." he purred, nuzzling into the light carresses.

"Only because you ingnite my appitite." the quincy smiled, giving him a light kiss.

At the kiss, Isshin licked his lips. "Master..."

"Hmm?"

Crawling on top of the silver haired man, he stradles his master and rubbed his bottom along his limp cock.

Ryuuken starts and stares up in absolute shock. "I-Isshin!?"

Isshin's ears drooped as he looked down at the man, a small blush on his face. "I'm still hungry..." he muttered shyly, taking the now fully erect member and postisioning it, "Please fill me up..." Lowering himself down on the stiff rod, he quickly begins to bounces on it.

Ryuuken lay on the bed, completely paralyzed with joy and love. How he loved his new pet!

The doggy Isshin rapidly rose and fell on the slick rod, stroking himself along in the same rythm, sending the quincy and a one way trip to heaven.

"Master! Uh- master!... RYUUKEN!"

Ryuuken opened his eyes and sat up. Rubbing his bleary eyes, he yawned and looked about. He was in his own home in the living room. It was then he saw Isshin sitting next to him on the couch. The TV was on and rolling ending credits.

"Geeze." the scragely faced man sighed, running a hand over his spiked hair, which had no doggy ears, "I bring you over a movie to watch, while our sons work on a project, but you fell asleep right at the begining."

The man blinked at this. So... it was all a dream? This made him a bit depressed. 'My puppy...' he sniffled.

"Oi, what's with that unhappy face?" Isshin snapped. He looked away feeling his cheeks tinge. "You fell alseep on my shoulder, but I was a bit lonely... watching the movie by myself..."

Hearts bubbled around the quincy's head as his heart was once again love struck by this brawny man's sheer cutness. "Isshy chan!" he cried, throwing his arms around the other's neck and pushing him down on the couch. How could he even think of wanting a different pet!

"Wha! Ryuuken! W-wai- WOAH! WHERE ARE YOU TOUCHING!" Isshin retorted in surprise, violently trying to escape.

"Um... goat face?"

Isshin's son Ichigo had just wandered into the room and saw him pinned down on the couch with Ryuuken on top. Now anyone would think what most would conclude, but not this time.

Ichigo sighed and scratched his orange hair. "Damn it, goat face! Can't you even control yourself from attacking your friends with your lame wrestling moves?"

"Um... but I!" Wasn't it obvious who was attacking who!?

At that moment Uryuu came rushing over and latched onto the orange haired boy. "There you are, Ichigo! How naughty of you to leave. Come back up and keep me company..." he purred sweetly, nuzzling his shoulder. "Oh God, you smell so good..."

Ichigo tried to get his arm back. "FINE! Just stop asking weird questions and touching me all over. I am NOT your dress up doll!"

Outside the window, Ulquiorra spied on the goings on with intrest. "Pure gold..." he smiled. Well if he had the muscles to do so that is. So he just looked the same as always.

Looking toward the roof, he tilted his head and stared with his large owl-like eyes. He really should do something about the other spy that was raging with jelousey. 'Fu fu fu fu...' Morons and love sick idiots were the best entertainmant.

Later that week, Ryuuken visited the Kurosaki house baring a gift for Isshin. A brand new dog collar with his name on it. "I got it just for you." the quincy chirped happily, "Why don't you try it on?"

"Hell FUCKING NO!" he replied.


End file.
